


The Red Eyed Demon

by Wolfagon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, fire emblem fates
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Demonic dragon ooc corrin, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Tourture, Valla but not like the game, canon divergent (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfagon/pseuds/Wolfagon
Summary: The red eyed demon (corrin) was the champion in the arena of Nohr.All she had to do was make the battle entertaining and give her audience what they wanted.Even if half of the people she fought were simply a waste of time. She was the champion, the red eyed demon, no man, woman, or beast could defeat her, she was inhuman.Untill King Garon demands that she become his newest retainer.





	1. The Demon of Nohr

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story and it's an idea I've had in my head for ages. Idk if it will follow cannon I highly doubt it..... I really don't know where it's gonna go or if I'm gonna pair anyone either. This story makes Corrin inhuman because she a frekin dragon. So she got super strength and senses and has tougher skin. She is gonna be out of character too. So I hope you all enjoy my story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon has lived in the arena all her known life, killing is the only thing she knows how to do. She's learned to car for herlsed and servive, but gets happens when all that may change?

The Demon of Nohr

 Nohr arena  

  The roars of the crowd could be heard echoing throughout the dark catacombs of the arena. Multiple holding cells lined the cold damp walls, each filled with a prisoner that would soon be dead for the mere entertainment of a bloodthirsty audience.

  Some of the prisoners prayed to their gods, others paced their cells mumbling to themselves. Some begged and tried to bargain with the guards to get out. others simply stared blankly at the roof, walls, and floor. 

  A guard's metal boots clanged their way down the halls towards the far end of the hall, the torch in his hand glowed brightly as he goes deeper. He comes to the end of the hall, to the last cell and turns towards the old rusted metal bars. The torch lights the inside of the cell with a yellowish red glow. He grimaces, glaring through his metal helmet, he clears his throat. "Alright creep, you have a challenger. wonder how long he'll last against you." The guard says as he unlocks the door. One blood red eye rises to glare up at him, however the guard scoffs "nice try freak, but I'm not afraid of you. Come on let's hurry this up, haven't got all day."

  He walks in and the cell is filled with light, showing a young woman sitting on a straw bed held up off the ground by chains. She looks about 18 years old,Her right eye is covered by a piece of old brown cloth attached to two strings that wrapped around her head. The cloth goes over her nose and down to the right covering her right eye then down to her cheek bone and up to her eyebrow. It then went to the base of her right ear. Her other eye shines a bloody red with a scar going over it diagonally and the pupil is slitted likes a snakes. There are two other scars, one across the bridge of her nose and the last one starts at her lower right jaw and goes up diagonally towards her nose. Her hair is cut short and is a mess of red, brown, and white two pointed ears stuck out unnaturally the one on the right is longer and covered in navy blue scales. Her skin is as white as a ghosts, She looks slightly  malnourished, and incredibly dirty.

   She wore a dirty white short sleeved shirt, that had various tears on it. Her pale arms were covered in scars and burns. An old pair of brown pants that were far past their date of usefulness clung to her legs and a rope held them up around her waist and she wore no shoes.

   The woman raised her arms as the guard approached her, she lifted up her hands waiting for him to place her special bonds on her. "Tch I doubt it." She mumbled under her breath. The guard places black gauntlets, boots and a chain on the woman's wrists, legs, and neck then leads her out. She walks through the dark cave easily having memorised the way to the arena. Even in the dark she knew the way, she had walked this path since she was a child. She also could see better in the dark than most people, in fact when it came down to it the only reason she was the champion was because her senses and strength were inhuman. Which is why she was referred to as a demon. 

What was her actual name? She didn't know. How could she? She was always called a variety of nicknames, varying from curses to trash or dirt to demon and monster. All she knew was that fighting was her life and in order to keep living she had to entertain these bloodthirsty people. Make them enjoy their time in the arena and that was how she stayed alive and fed. 

They had finally reached the gate that lead to the arena. The guard took off her bonds and left, locking the bars behind him. Demon paid it no mind, she moved towards the wall to choose her weapon and get her armour on. She almost always favoured a simple sword as her weapon. Of course, she made sure to learn how to use various weapons just in case she ever lost her sword during battle. However, swords were still her favourite of them all. Taking a steel sword from the stand she swing it around a few times to test it. She then moved over to another shelf that had chainmail and copper armour stacked neatly on it. She puts the chainmail on and then a copper chest plate, gauntlets, and greaves on. Finally she gets her copper helmet and puts it on careful to make sure  her sensitive pointed ears don't get hurt. Then she pulls the visor down, turns and nods. 

the gate slowly begins to rise, and the crowd outside roared even louder than before. 

 The crowd rose and clapped as she walked out into the light. she lifted up her sword and and threw her head back roaring along with the crowd as loud as she could.  She then turned and looked up at the center wall. 

  Sitting In a large booth was King Garon and his children, Price Xander, Princess Camilla, Prince Leo, and Princess Elise. The royals all had their retainers at their sides, each sibling watched stared at demon.  
  The youngest Elsie sat wide eyed and stared directly at demon, while her older sister simply sat looking at her nails or messing with her hair. She seemed uninterested in what was going on, Price leo was focused on reading his book but taking a few glances of the battle field every now and then. His older brother on the other hand seemed very interested in demon he leaned forward slightly in his chair.  
   
   The people chanted her name, and she couldn't help but smirk slightly under her visor all fear and worry left her. This was demon's home, this was  the place she belonged. Demon turned quickly as the next gate opened her red eye focused on her target. The man has a long spear in one hand and an axe in the other. He wears a metal helmet but no chest plate, he also only has one arm protected by armour, along with a skirt and greaves. The champion smiles at this, his weak points are evident but she harshly reminds herself that she needs to be careful.

  both went to the center of the arena they glared at one another neither charged, they simply began circling each other slowly.  Both seemed calm but Demon was the opposite inside her head and body, everything in her was screaming at her to charge at the man and simply  rip his head and limbs off and cover the arena in the man's blood and intestines. Her Heart was beating heavily in her chest drowning all other noise. Her hands shook and skin itched to get on with the killing.  
   
   Finally she couldn't wait any longer she felt her fangs and claws grow sharp and longer, her blood pumped quickly through her veins burning them. Her vision goes red and she charges like a bull toward her opponent. She hadn't eaten or fought in days and her blood was screaming for destruction and blood! The man seems slightly startled by this but lifts up his weapons ready to defend. Right as the demon neared her prey she jumped high in the air. The man looked up but then jumped back just in time to dodge demon slamming her sword down just a few inches away from him. He wasted no time jabbing his spear in her direction, demon rolled to the left then swung her sword toward the back of his right leg. She nicked him but not enough to actually cause damage.  
  Her opponent swung his axe downward towards demon, she lifted her blade blocking the attack with ease.       
   Yet he wasn't done, he took his spear and stabbed towards her head. Demon moved her head and grabbed the spear. She held on tightly, it was now a test of strength and demon knew she could easily over power him. She smiled showing her large fangs and  the man let out a loud gasp, demon took that moment to head butt him away. He flew back a ways from demon and fell on his back, demon broke the super in half and threw it to the ground. She could kill him right then, make him suffer for dare thinking he could fight her!

 However, a little part of demon was telling her to stop, to calm down and take deep breaths. That this wasn't like her, how she truly was. Demon wanted to laugh at that, how was this not like her? She's been this way all her life, she's a gladiator and the champion at that. Hasn't she always had a lust for blood and destruction? why waste all this amazing power.

 

  Demon cursed herself,she got carried away again. She took a deep breath to steady her breathing and to make the red in her vision fade "I need to make this battle more interesting can't finish it yet." She stalked towards her prey. The man slowly got up and readied himself. She charged again, sword raised and battle cry echoing. The boy lifted his axe and blocked her strike, she swiftly broke off and slashed at his left side. Her sword dug into his skin and he screamed as blood flew in the air. He stumbled and clutched his bleeding side.  
  Demon then dashed forwards and grabbed his head. She tore off his helmet and ripped it in half. Demon then slunk back letting him get up, the man looked pretty young, about her age. He had red hair and blue eyes, his breath was coming in ragged and quick. His eyes were wide and face pale, he staggered up gripping his axe. Demon smiled at him  
(This is way too easy) Demon thought rolling her eye, another let down.  

  "that all ya got boy? If ya lose ya die ya know" she yelled with a smirk. This seemed to make him change his defensive tactics, he charged at her.  
   
  Demon blocked his swing with her sword and then they exchanged strikes. The man's strikes are feverish and wild, demon blocks  each to the best of her ability. But is quickly blindsided by a sudden punch to the gut, she staggers back a few steps gasping for breath. The man slammed his axe towards her right shoulder before she can recover, demon screams as the axe digs into her shoulder.  
  She drops her sword to the ground, she jumps up and kicks his chest. The man flies away from her halfway across the arena, demon then lifts up her hand and takes the axe out.  
  (Dang it, I got cocky...)She hissed charging at him, she picks him up off the ground by his hair. Then lifts him up, grabs his head and slams him into the ground, after that she grabs his arm places her foot on his body. In a swift motion she used her sharp claws and slices his arm clean of at the elbow. The man screamed and curled up in a ball, the crowd cheered at the blood. She threw the arm, away and grabbed the whimpering man by the neck. Her claws dug into the back of his neck, the red haired man quietly begged. "Please.....please I want to go home...please spare me." He begged giving demon a pitiful look. 

  King Garon smile at the way demon fought but he noticed she was only using a fraction of her true power and skill. He turned toward Iago and motioned for him to listen  
  Iago lowered his ear to the king's lips "make it more interesting for me would you? That boy is pitiful against her. Give her more of a challenge, push her past her limits I want to see how much she's grown and if she ready" Iago bowed deeply and walked away, turning the the head of Prince Leo. Leo closed his book and leaned towards Camilla whispering "where do you think he's going?" Camilla shrugged "father probably sent him to do something nasty again, it's nothing to concern yourself with leo" she replied smiling and combing back his hair gently. Leo did as he was told but did not miss Xander and Camilla exchange concerned looks though.

  Demon still stood there, axe still in hand and shoulder bleeding, she feels the blood pooling around her fingers.  
   She looks up towards the crowd waiting, the crowd cheers and King Garon rises and walks towards the edge of his box. Then lifting up his hand in a fist with the thumb extended to the side the crowd goes silent. King Garon face is a scowl and demon knows this battle wasn't very impressive in the least. She got cocky and managed to get wounded. something that had not happened to her in a long time, she feels slightly ashamed of that.    (Still hope I get a little meal from this fight even if I messed up) King Garon's thumb points down and the crowd erupts into noise, demon lifts up her axe the boy is barely breathing but under his breath demon could hear him repeat. "please,please have mercy." His blue eyes a teared up and he put his hand on her wrist.

 Demon closed her eye trying dampen the noise and focus, she would not have another moment of weakness! Taking a deep breath she dropped the axe and using her inhuman strength slammed her fist into the boys chest. In one fluid motion her fist went threw his body and out his back. Blood pooled around her hand, she drew it back and dropped the body to the floor. Then she slammed her foot on his head and crushed it blood and brain flew up  covering her legs and face. 

  Demon unleashed a mighty roar to the crowd who all mirrored her. Then she turned towards Garon who simply nodes towards her. Princess Camilla now had full attention on the battlefield. She was covering princess Elise's and Leo's face with her hands. Prince Xander was standing and staring at the mess of the body she mutilated. He was visibly pale and looked in horror. Demon smirked and gave a dramatic mock bow then began walking back toward the gate, the roars of the crowd following her as she left.

 Demon tried her best to keep control of her roaring emotions, careful to keep breathing deep and steady. Another noise suddenly sounded behind her, she turned to see another black gate rising. She grunted her wounded shoulder throbbing. Out crawled a wyvern with blood red glowing eyes and strange cloth wrapped around its body. It looked around until it found demon rearing up on its hind legs it released a screeching roar before charging. Demon rolls to the side missing the fangs of the beast by a fraction, she turns to get a better look at her opponent. A Malig rider? Really? Demon's thoughts are ceased  by a sudden pain in her left arm she screams and sees another regular wyvern with a rider in tow. "They really do want to kill me this time don't they!" Demon thought in panic she took her right arm ignoring her wound and dug her long sharp fingernails into the dragon's eye. The creature gave a shrill cry letting go of her arm. 

 Her pain only made the thirst for blood and destruction returned.  The pounding and burning spread all across her body. She was losing it, she wanted their blood! to watch them squirm in agony! ALL OF THEM WILL PAY!  She roared (which sounded much like a wyverns) her vision goes red.

  The Malig rider cast a fire spell at demon she swiftly dodged, she then ran towards him picking up the axe she dropped. The dragon roared and lunged its head towards her, she lifted the axe and slashed it down on the dragon's  snout. It dug in deep but the wooden handle broke, the dragon reared back while it's rider tried another spell. She heard thumping behind her and just barely dodged the axe coming down on her, she grabbed the axe and threw the man off his wyvern. Now with a steel weapon demon ran at the wyvern and sliced it's neck the dragon gave a roar and tried to claw her but she jumped up on its head and slammed the axe into the side of its head over and over again until half of its head fell off. 

  Demon dunked under another spell and jumped off he wyvern the remaining half wriggled on the floor, the steel axe was heavily dented and dull now. Without a word she charged at the rider of the wyvern she just killed. both had no weapons, the man lifted up his fists and threw a punch only for it to simply be stopped by demon's hand. The man released a surprised grunt. Demon twisted his arm sideways with little effort and a loud crack sounded.  
    The bone stuck out of the skin at the elbow. The man screamed but demon didn't let go. Her face was still a mask of pure hate and rage. The Malig Ryder tried to come in to help, sending his wyvern and slashing her With his axe.  
    Demon dropped the poor man and her hand changed into a silver, navy blue,and black spear. She lifted it up and shoved it down the wyvern's chest. The beast roared in rage but kept trying to get closer, demon shifted her hand back then jumped out of the way.  She grabbed the wyvern's horns and pulled them out of its head she then stabbed them in its eyes. the wyvern fell and demon walked off its head calmly.  
    The rider with the broken arm had gotten up and  tried to lash at demon with his fist demon didn't even flinch when his first made contact with her chest. She then grabbed his head and jerked it to the side breaking his neck.  
   She stalked over towards the Malig rider he lifted his axe for an overhead strikes but demon caught his arm with her own. She grimaced as she had to move her injured shoulder.  She slammed her fist into his stomach grinning as she heard multiple loud cracks. The knight screams and spat blood. She then grabbed the man's jaws. She pulled as the man screamed and cried until His jaw was disconnected from his head.  
    He fell to the ground and demon stabbed the man's head with his bottom jaw.  
   The crowd was silent, everyone stared at demon as she breathed heavily and slouched where she stood. Demon looked around for her next victim red vision still flaring, she hasn't given enough pain and suffering! There was not enough screaming and blood shed!

    Suddenly King Garon rose and began  clapping slowly, and soon the royals and people joined in. The arena was filled with applause and cheers.

   Demon's vision cleared slightly  and walked towards the gate. then continued onto her cell in silence, still covered in blood she sat on the rough bed and stared at her bloody hands. The wound on her right shoulder was starting to go numb. she wanted a bath soon, but that was in the back of her mind right now.  
 (The boy, he looked about my age and while he didn't have supernatural powers it could have been me who died today.)  
   In truth demon hated it when her body and mind lusted for battle and destruction. She hates it but enjoyed it, relishes it! she loved the roar of the crowd the adrenaline everything! Which made her believe that the title Red eyed demon really did suit her well. She sighed heavily trying to get the thoughts out of her head, the stench off blood was going to keep her awake and the throbbing wounds. 

 

Meanwhile with King Garon....

 King Garon sat on his throne a good while after the match was over and everyone left, there was only one thing he had on his mind. He HAD to have the red eyed demon he had to....she was ready, finally after all that waiting. 

 He turned toward Iago "Iago, it's time to go through with our plans." he said smiling.  
    Iago bowed deeply and left, Leaving King Garon alone. The royal children of nohr were busy talking among themselves ignoring their father. Leo and Elise where angry at Camilla  for covering their eyes during execution and the second half with the wyvern.

Garon notices Xander was unusually quiet he seemed to be in deep thought he hands still clasped together firmly behind his back and a large scowl firmly set.

Garon smiled and leaned back in his chair, "seems like all this waiting was worth it with this 'demon' on my side perhaps I can finally conquer those pitiful hoshidan dogs." He mumbled happily to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I edited this chapter and tweaked it up a bit. I'm also going to edit chapters two and three also so I hope everyone enjoys this weired story! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Sudden Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon has won her battle, now she waits for the in silence for the next one.  
> But a stranger comes to her cell and before she can do anything she's taken someplace beyond the walls of the arena and prison walls. The stranger claims her life is going to change dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry! I'm freking lazy and schools been a pain in the butt... also idk how long this story is going to be so yeah it might take a while to finish but I WILL finsih this story I promise. 
> 
> Anywho like before long chapter and this one is mainly world building/exposition so it might be boring for some of y'all. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Sudden Change 

  Demon's 'home'  was in the deepest part of the  Nohrian prison. The only places she was allowed to be were here and the arena. Truth be told, she spent more time in the dungeon than anywhere else. Demon's cell wasn't the prettiest either...a rusted torch holder was barely clinging onto the wall by a single, rusty, bent nail, while the actual torch was decomposing on the ground. Multiple cracks, dents, and holes  covered the black stone floor and walls.  
chilled, frigid air, horrid silence and complete  darkness were demon's sole company in her prison cell. 

   Now, Demon knew she was stronger than a wyvern, she could rip the bars off of her cell and kill the guards with a flick of her wrist if she wanted to. However, whenever her special shackle, gauntlets and boots were put on her she felt greatly weakened and dreary. All her supernatural strength  and senses vanished. Also, each of these items were extremely heavy so naturally since she was in a weakened state while she was in there she would be silent and still, that was how she stayed alive. If she did something 'against the rules' she would be severely punished, and could do nothing about it. So she would just sit and wait, tracing the various cracks on the wall. Or she would count the dents or missing stones in the floor and walls. She would often find herself bored rather quickly spending most of her time deciding WHAT to do.  Then she would just give up and fall asleep. Even if she DID escape, demon had no clue about the world outside of her cell and the earena.

She currently sat against the wall in the back of her cell, arms crossed and eye closed. There was a large shackle around her neck, gauntlets that went to her elbows with balled fists and boots that went to her knees. These were silver and gold with navy blue linings on the sides they also had strange glowing red markings in the center going all around  the shackles. Demon wore an old tunic that was originally white with long sleeves. The tunic had turned a light tan color with splashes of blood splatter from the various battles she fought. The left sleeve was cut at the elbow. While the right sleeve had a long tear underneath the sleeve that cut it in two and traveled to the shoulder. An old pair of dark brown pants hugged her legs and a rope was tied around her waist. These too had spots of blood both old and new.  
While demon wore armour in the arena she still wore the same clothing underneath. 

Demon was still covered in dried blood, dirt, and grime after her battle. Her arms looked like she had red sleeves since they had dried blood all the way up to her elbows. There was even some on her face. Her hair was a rat's nest and the color was a dirty mixture of white brown and red. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of thudding iron boots. She opened her eye, and was nearly blinded by the light of a torch.  
   Instead of being greeted by the familiar scowl of the guard. She was met with a strange pale man with long stringy black hair and dead, dark red eyes. The left half of his face and forehead were covered by a gold mask with a black eye socket where his left eye should be and a golden horn on the top of the mask. His dead eye stared blankly at demon, and demon felt a chill run up her spine. She tried to sit still and moved her gaze towards the floor. They sat in silence demon even found herself taking in quieter breaths.

"Your not much to look at..." he finally says looking over demon with a sneer. "Heh, and you look like you crawled out of a sewer. " demon replied forcing herself to lock eyes with him.  
He grimaces "hmm it seems that you also have a bit of an attitude and a sharp tongue too. Nothing we can't fix" he shrugs and smiles sadistically "I am iago, the right hand and lead tactician to his royal Highness king Garon of nohr"  
Demon couldn't help but roll her eye at the man as he bowed.  He straightens himself back up and moves closer towards the door.  it screeched loudly grinding against the floor. He strides closer to demon.  
  Iago crouches down and reaches a pale hand towards her face.  
Demon tried to move away but the chains  restrained her movement causing the gauntlets to dig in her skin.  Iago grabs her face and moves it towards him carefully he inspects demon's face, he stops when he sees the cloth  mask. He clicks his tongue at it "Hmmm that might be a bit of a problem." He says quietly, reaching up a hand he moves it towards her mask. Demon growled and jerked her head away from him, but that only caused him to squeeze her face harder and to dig his sharp nails unit her skin. "You need to learn to behave!" He yelled slamming her head down onto the stone. Demon grunted remaining still, her arms still suspended upward in the air. " Like a good little pet....." Iago finished easing his grip on demon's head and lifting it back up, iago stroked the fabric of demon's mask with his other hand. "I'm going to assume your eye doesn't work underneath that cloth....which could cause problems in the future, I wonder how that happened? Care to tell me hmm?" Iago let go of demon's face, he looked over the rest of her. "Well no matter...I'll let the king deal with that. All in all you still are a fine looking specimen. a few scars and burns here and there, but nothing crippling besides the eye." Iago rose and smirked he lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers. Two guards walked in one of them began undoing the chains connected to the walls. The other had four ebony black chaines with similar red markings that mirrored her the restraints. He began disconnecting the old chains and attaching the black chains to her neck, gauntlets and boots.  
  Demon waited patiently until all the chains on the walls had been unattached sadly two of the black chains were already hooked into her neck shackle. One from the left side of her neck two her left arm and another on the right side to her right arm. Then a chain attached to both of her wrist gauntlets. The only chain left was for her legs. Iago seemed distracted, so In an instant she kicks the soldier in the stomach as hard as she could then bolts towards the door.  
Multiple voices echoed behind her,but she refused to look back. The extremely heavy boots and gauntlets slowed her down but have pushed forward.  
As she reached the door a huge sickly green fist appears from the dark hallway and slammed into her chest. Sending her flying into the hard stone wall, demon hears a loud crack upon impact and a slicing pain in her side. This time she did release a hoarse cry of pain, if she didn't have these  stupid restraints and chains and had a full stomach and water she could've blocked it and killed whatever hit her.  
Demon's vision swirled and darkened. "You should be happy that I'm given orders to keep you alive and unharmed. You little vermin!" Iago hissed stalking up towards demon, Iago then turns to look into the darkness and yells.  
"Quickly! Heal her! If she dies you'll be the ones to explain to lord Garon, and I'd hate to think what he would do!"  
Demon takes in laborer, quick breaths "what the heck hit me?!" She thinks as she tries to breath. She tries to get her body to move but a searing pain in her chest stops her. Demon feels like she can't breath and her vision is fading quickly. The ground shakes as something big approaches her, but all demon could see was a giant shadow in front of her.  Then she is engulfed in darkness and all feelings fade. 

 

The first thing demon felt was bumping and a tingling sensation all through her body. Her head felt like she was in a dense fog and all noise sounded far away. She opened her eye slightly, looking around. "This doesn't look like my cell..." Demon thought to herself. She tried to move but her body was numb and her tongue felt thick and limp.  She could at least move her eye around....  
Demon seemed to be in a silver rectangle, there were no windows besides a bared one in the front. The walls had loops were chains were connected to the walls. The continues bumping made her come to the conclusion that she must be in a moving object.  
Normally when Demon was going to be taken to the arena they put her in a wagon. The wagon was wooded with hay in the center and metal bars, much like her cell. This was different, demon felt trapped and she couldn't move.  
   Demon tried to move, but to no avail her limbs felt like rubber and her power where not returning. She did breath easier now, and sleep was pulling her back in its embrace. 

Darkness once again took her. 

  Demon awoke to a painful prick on her upper arm. Her eye opened and she moved her head, and realised she could move again. Her strength on the other hand was still gone, she still felt tired and weak.  
   A man stood at the back of the wagon, he had a long iron spear in his hand. The man wore silver armor from head to toe but was missing his helmet. He looked to be in his thirties with blond hair tied into a ponytail  and a short well trimmed beard. His eyes were a dark brown and he glared at demon with cautious eyes.  
 Demon wanted to snicker at the man, he was eyeing her like a wild animal. She wanted to snap her sharp teeth at him to see his reaction, but decided against it. "Come on...get on with it!" Another voice shouted and another gauntleted hand shoved the blond soldier into the wagon. He stumbled in and nearly face planted the ground, the wagon jostled making demon jump slightly. The man quickly regained his footing and crawled towards demon. Lifting his hands, which shook only slightly, he began to undo the extra chains connected to her special restraints keeping the four black chains from earlier on. Once he was finished he crawled out and tugged on the chains, demon knew the drill. She crawled out of the wagon and onto the cold tile floor. Once she was out light filled her vision, multiple soldiers all armed to the teeth stood around her. Each one glared at her through the visors of their helmets or  refused to meet her gaze. The blond soldier pulled her to start walking she followed quietly. She was lead through multiple dark halls that were large enough to fit multiple wyvern. They walked in silence for quiet ahwile, their armor clanked and rattled in the halls when finally they came to a small wooden door in one of the sides of the walls.  
One of the soldiers carrying a torch walked up to the door and pounded on it loudly.  
  The door opened to reveal a woman with light blue hair and pale blue eyes almost seeming grey in the dim light. She was also very pale, as was a trait all people of both had. She wore a black and white maids outfit that had a torn looking cloth that traveled up her pale neck. Her dress went to her knees and the sides on the end of the dress had tears in it also.  Her blue hair was in a side ponytail style and she wore a cute hairband on the top of her head. She curtsied to the soldier then folded her hands In Front of her. The maids face was a stone mask and her eyes showed nothing. "Lord Garon wants this thing washed and groomed before it's brought before him." The blond soldier said. At this he turns and undoes the chains connected to the restrains. He leaves the one attached to her neck, much to demon's displeasure. He walks forwards tugging demon along with him and gives the chain to the women. She nods and turns into the room, demon follows behind her making sure to keep her mouth shut.  
 They climb countless sets of stairs going around in circles for what seems forever. Demon's legs and arms where killing her!  
The only noise was the woman's shoes tapping against the stone, the clanging of her neck chain and loud stomping of her heavy restraints.  
Finally they came to another door the woman took out a ring with keys on them.  
They both silently walked into the room and the maid closed the door behind demon. 

The room was square with a full body mirror hung up on the wall In Front of demon.  
There was a barred window in the right wall, and a bed on the left. A small desk sat beside the bed and another wooden door was located beside the mirror. A girl wearing a similar outfit like the blue haired girl stood near the mirror her hands folded neatly in front of her. Her hair was in a ponytail as well but it was behind her head. She had pink hair and bright blue eyes, that burned with a first passion.  She gave a small smiled towards demon and gave a small nod, however, demon noticed her movements were stiff and the pink haired maid didn't look directly at her. Demon remained still she didn't know how to act around these two new people. The blue haired maid still held her chain, and she didn't know if these women would act like the guards in the dungeon.

Finally, the blue haired maid stepped forward and began taking off the chain. Demon tensed as she stepped forward and watched the maid carefully she also would glance at the pink maid. Making sure to keep both in eyesight. The pink maid shifted awkwardly under demon's beast like eye, wringing her hands together and looking at the ground.  
 The blue maid stepped back and placed the black chain on the ground, she looked at demon and gave a graceful curtsy. "I'm sorry it's taken so long  for introductions, my name is Flora." She said with a kind reserved voice, she then turned to the pink haired maid and lifted up a hand towards her. "And this is Felicia, my sister." Demon's gaze flicked back to the pink maid, now named Felicia, the girl tried to mirror her sister but almost tripped over her own feet.  
Demon couldn't help but smirk at this but quickly hid it. Hoping and praying neither saw it. Felicia blushed and regained her footing, mumbling a quiet sorry. Flora clapped her hands together "well! Let's get started shall we? Felicia? Why not start the bath while I get umm." Flora tuners to demon a slight blush on her cheeks. Demon grimaced, she had no idea...she was called multiple 'names' like slut, trash, vermin, piece  of crap, monster and so on. "Demon, most people just simply call me demon." She replied making both Flora and Felicia give her weird looks. "Ok then....demon well I'll help you out of your clothes and restrains." Flora said and motioned for her sister to leave. Felicia jumped slightly out of her daze and giving a stiff, quick bow left into the bathroom.  
Flora picked a key from her ring and moved towards demon, she unlocked the black boot restraints.  Then moved to the arms, demon tried not to move but it felt weird being so light. Flora finished with the neck restraint, she moved back and placed all the restraints on the floor with a huff. "Phew how do you manage with those things...." She turns and smiles softly. Demon felt incredibly light and clear headed, she wanted to run around the small room or break something. She felt energetic and incredibly happy, but she tried to keep a calms face.  
Felicia came out of the room with a rag in her hand. "Waters nice and warm waiting for you miss." She said smiling  
Demon nodded and walked in, she nearly lost her balance due to being ten times lighter. She shut the door behind her and took off the rest of her clothes, a tub filled with water lay before her. Steam rose from the surface, and demon couldn't help but feel excited to get in.

After her bath, Felicia came in with clothing neatly folded in her arms. She put them on a wooden shelf and left, demon got dressed and felt much more relieved and calm. The clothing was a long price of grey gold silk that reached her knees. When she stepped out the room was empty, both maids where gone. Demon stood there not knowing what to do, she turned to the bed that looked incredibly comfy. "One nap wouldn't hurt..." She mumbled to herself walking over, and placing a hand on the bed. The cloth looked warm and the bed looked soft, she sat down and never had she felt something so soft and nice. 

Before she knew she was laying fully on the soft bed and fell into a deep, free sleep.


	3. The Dark King of Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to be introduced to Flora and Felicia! Yay! Also i don't hate Flora I just think she's protective over her sister. I love both of these girls alot so I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parentheses are meant to indicate demon's thoughts. Also sorry if this is kinda late but demon is the shorter avatar (so she's the size of Elise I think, maybe a bit taller but she is shorter than leo) her hair is the shortest choice and is straight. 
> 
> Hope that helps!

The dark King of Dusk

  Demon jerked awake as a cold hand made contact with her skin. A gasp sounded behind her, and demon quickly turned her eye towards the sound.  
  Felicia stood in front of her with a hand outstretched, the other clasping her dress tightly.  
Felicia looked slightly startled, her mouth hanging open slightly as if to say something.  
   Both young women had a staring contest until Felicia drew back and blushed deeply. She folded her hands in front of her, but looked at her feet.  
     "I-im sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I was sent to wake you up but you didn't respond when I tried calling you so....well...umm I didn't know what else to do heh." The pink maid laughed awkwardly  
 Demon blinked a few times before relaxing. (Ok, so I wasn't dreaming hu? That's a first. And what the heck is up with this girls hand, and why was it so cold? Well normally I'd be woken up by a bucket of ice water or someone would poke me with a spear so I guess it's better to be woken up this way than the other two.)  
  Demon swung her legs off the bed, immediately feeling the familiar weight of her sealing boots and greaves. She lifted her hand to feel her color has also been placed around her neck. (Dang it! They must of put these stupid things back on while I was out cold. I'm such a stupid idiot...) Demon cursed herself for letting her guard down. "I'm sorry, but we received orders to put those things back on. They look pretty uncomfortable, may I ask what they are supposed to do?" Felicia"s voice fills the silence.  
 Demon wanted to growl, but bit her lip. "Really? They didn't tell you?" She tried to keep her horse voice steady but it was gruff, deep and had a small growl to it.  
The pink maid shook her head looking sympathetic " I'm just curious why, if you are going to become a guard here, they would make you wear something that would restrict  your movement." Felicia tilted her head slightly a genuine look of curiosity clear in her blue eyes.  
  Demon was extremely surprised, this woman has no idea what was actually going on did she?  
 "Oh! Listen to me, I'm prying into your business. I'm so sorry, you don't have to answer that! hold on a moment! I'll go get your things!" Without another word she ran out the door.  
Demon stood quietly looking around the room to keep herself occupied.  
(Oh yeah, speaking of which...) yesterday was kinda a blur to demon so she didn't remember if they took off her mask or she took it off.  
 She reached up to make sure her makeshift mask was still on which it thankfully was, she sighed in relief. Her eye drifted to the still open door.  
  ( I could run...but I don't know how many guards are around nor do I know a way out yet.  I should play it safe, at least for now.) Demon's internal monologue is interrupted by Felicia re-entering the room.  
   "I um, I need you to take off your gown." She said taking a step forward.  
  Felicia reached up towards the sleeve of the dress, demon jumped away from her touch and growled animalistically at her. Felicia flinched back and gasped,  lowering her head and mumbling a quick apology.  
(Dang it...ya didn't have to growl at her ya idiot.) Demon mentally slapped herself  
 She then undresses herself, while keeping an eye on the maid, and stood naked In Front of Felicia. "now what?" Demon asked when the room remained quiet. The maid flinched slightly jerking her head up. " Oh! Umm well your clothing is on the bed." Felicia pointed to the bed.  
  Demon walked towards the bed, a black shirt and gold pair of pants lay on the bed. The shirt had a long body and was long sleeved, while the pants had silver symbols going along the sides of the pants and circling the bottom.  Felicia stayed where she stood she looked afraid to move.  
  There was also a strange device that was a rope with two round pieces "what on earth is this thing?" Demon thought to herself.  
 She picked it up and moved it around, Felicia giggled behind her quietly. "That's a bra, have you by chance never seen one before?" She said with an amused look. Demon turned towards the maid then back to the newly named bra. "How do you wear it?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.  
Felicia came forward, carefully this time as to not get into demon's personal space, she took it from demon and with a blush placed it where it needed to be. "It's supposed to support your....umm your, how do I say this?"  She sighs seeming defeated "it's to support your breasts." She grimaced.  
  Demon nodded and mirrored felicia, she still had a little trouble putting it on. Eventually she admitted defeat and allowed Felicia to help.  
 Demon put on the rest of her clothing, it felt nice to be fully clothed again.  
Demon began walking to the mirror she flinched  at what she saw. Her hair was a beautiful white. (was it always white?) It felt strange seeing it, almost like it wasn't always like that. It felt strange just seeing herself in the mirror.  (How old am I? I look younger than felicia, and she looks pretty young. Heck I look like a kid compared to her!)  
  The door opened with a click and Flora entered the room with a tray in hand. She looked demon over carefully, then seeming satisfied with demon's appearance moved towards the table. " This is your lunch, eat it quickly, king Garon has already requested your presence." Flora said placing the tray down. (Heck yeah! Food!) Demon walked over, sat down and began eating the meal.  
  She wolfed it down quickly surprising both women. She then rose and turned to flora "thank you." She said bowing (that was the best meal I've had since as far back as I can remember.)  
Flora looked slightly surprised, her face and eyes brightening a fraction but quickly reset to her stony face. why on earth was she thanking her for a simple meal?  Felicia giggled behind her, and shook her head.  
   Demon straitened and looked at Flora, she nodded and took the familiar black chain and   connected it back on the neck chain. She then in silent steps walked out the door. Demon moved to follow but stopped just before going through the door, she turned noticing Felicia wasn't showing an sign of  following.  
 The pink maid smiled and waved her after her sister. Demon lifted an eyebrow in question but turned when the Chain tugged on her neck.  
  while Felicia had a certain friendly air to her, Flora was difficult to read. The woman had no friendly air at all, she was the definition of a proper maid. No emotion only doing what is asked by her master. (Jeez, come on! Why can't you be like your twin!)  
   Demon was screaming in her head, this reminded her of her time with the 'friendly' guards back in her cell. It made her tense, and she hated it! Flora's shoes quietly taped the stones steps as she descended, while demon's heavy boots stomped loudly.  
  "I heard you talking to Felicia, you seemed to be getting along well while I was gone." The blue maids voice was smooth and sure, but it had a slight edge to it. Like she was being careful with he words and emotions.  
  Demon grunted curious on how much Flora knew about her. They walked in silence again and demon was starting to get peeved, and anxious. (How much does this woman know about me? Or is she just pulling my chain?  
Hu get it? Chain? cause I have a chain connected to my my neck? Ah sometimes I'm just too good...) demon smiled to herself at her self made pun, she would do it all the time back in her cell. Kept her occupied while she waited, sure it may make her seem a bit crazy but it's better than being bored.  
 " I know what these chains are for, and I know what your capable of." Flora's voice barged in. Demon stopped, playing at what Flora just said. (Oh shoot...) Flora stopped  and turned towards demon, her eyes cold and hard. She took a step closer to demon until they were face to face nearly touching noses.  
  "If you think you can worm your way into my innocent little sisters heart, don't. I know what you are, and I know what you've done. I will not let my sister be twisted or harmed by a monster, understand."  
 Demon grimaced (well so much for being just as friendly as her sister) "if you know what I'm capable of then you should be careful, even with these stupid things on I can and will kill you." Demon growled back showing her fangs.  
Flora, didn't move but her lips twitched and her eyes drifted away slightly. She then turned silently and began walking again. Demon followed and couldn't help but smirk  (monster hu? Nothing new there....but you should at least have a brain in that head of yours. If ya know who I am and what I've done YOU should be the one afraid not me.)  
  They finally get out of the tower and and walk down a hall, the hall had gorgeous purple flags hanging on the walls. A deep crimson carpet lead the way and torches lined the walls. A few pieces of armor, some soldiers and others simple decorations appeared now and then. Some portraits lined the walls, she recognized king Garon and a few of his children. A few she didn't recognize like a blue haired person with gold eyes who stood with the other Nohrian children. She never remembered seeing her in any of her events.  
  Finally they came upon a huge set of steel doors guards armed to the teeth stood on either sides of the door. The guards lowered there metal spears as they approached looking over both of them.  
 Flora curtsied "my name is Flora and I'm here with lord Garon's new retainer." She motioned towards demon who simply nodded. The guards lifted there spears, and Flora gave the neck chain to one of the guards. The other guard opened the door and demon walked in feeling a strange sense of dread seeping over her.  
Taking a deep breath demon prepared herself (here we go.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo so ya made it to the end Hu?  
> Good, hoped ya liked it! Sorry for another boring chapter... Also I'm sorry for any grammar errors or misspellings. 
> 
> I'll see ya next time! Bye! 
> 
> Wolfagon out!


	4. Engravings in blood and fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon finally gets to meet the king, and she learns very quickly that she may not be the one who is at the top of the power scale. 
> 
> Also,this is a long chapter sooooo good luck!

Engravings in blood and fire  
 

The door opened with a loud creak and groan, revealing a gigantic dimly lit rectangular room.  
 Demon's mouth hung open slightly at the grand, regal, and intimidating appearance of the throne room.

A long dark purple, nearly black, carpet with pastel purple markings lay at the center of the room leading from the door to a set of large stairs. Black pillars lined the walls and torches hung from the top of each pillar on metal baskets. flags hung on the body of the pillars with a similar pattern and color to  the carpet. 

 Guards stood between each pillar, adorning   heavy silver armor, a halberd and shield in each hand. Torches in tall metal lamps rose from the ground standing beside the Knights. A huge dragon statue that looked as if it was crawling on the roof, dug its claws into the stone and its large,thick, body was crouched low as if it was about to pounce on its victim. 

The dragon's head twisted to look down towards the floor, it's face was twisted into a snarl revealing sharp white fangs. A snake like tongue slid between its fangs and it's eyes felt like it was alive and growling at the person standing in front of the base of the steps. She couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable underneath it's glazed red eyes. 

  The man sitting on the throne was slumped  down, his right arm rested on the armrest and left bent upwards supporting his head with his fist. His hair was snow white and reached his shoulders, a white beard reached his chest and black hairs running down the center like a spike. The man's skin was a dark grey, and his eyes where a deep brown almost black. He was dressed in black armour with a large white fur cape and a huge gold crown atop his head.  
He looked bored as he listens to a familiar sewer rat demon had met earlier. 

 (Awww, looks like the scrawny pet made it back to its master. Maybe this time I can kill him, or at least make him suffer a bit hehehe.)

  A harsh tug on her neck, snapped her back  to reality making her stumble forward. She hissed at the soldier but the he didn't seemed bothered by it in the least.  
   
 (Tch, This old crow is trying to intimidate me with his big fancy castle and guards. I can't let him do that.... no one has ever beat me, and never in a million years can this old man and his stupid tin pails can do to scare me into submission!  But.....for now, I need to be smart and play along. At least till I know what he and everyone here is capable of.)  
   
They walked until they came to the base of the tan stairs. Garon straightened as he saw them approach, he lifted up a clawed gauntleted hand silencing iago. Everyone in the room froze and tensed at the king's movement, the air seemed to grow colder and heavier as Garon stared at demon.  
   
Demon glared back unflinching she was determined to show she was not afraid of him.  
   
Both stared silently at one another, for what felt like forever. Demon didn't dare look away she refused to lose!  However, the king's gaze felt like it was sizing her up and staring deep into her soul. For once Demon herself felt intimidated by some one.  
    
After awhile king Garon slowly leaned back against his chair and a quiet chuckle entered the room. His head was slumped down like he was looking at the ground. His body moved slightly as the chuckling increased in sound.   He then began to laugh loudly from his throne, his laugh was deep and loud like thunder. His head rose and reared back as if he had just witnessed the funniest thing in his life. "This is the child I've been waiting for? This....thing is pathetic it's no bigger than a child? And it looks so scrawny too!" His yell echoed through the hall loudly.  
   
 (he's laughing at me!? How dare he laugh at me! oh, I'll give him something to laugh about! I'll tear his arms off an shove em down his throat till his hands tickle his balls! Or maybe it's more fun to break his teeth and nose and keep his mouth shut till he swallows em!)  
   
Demon placed both her bound hands together, and used her anger to forced both her hands to shift into a giant black greatsword with silver wrapping around the hilt and flowing towards the blade. Her bonds screeched and bent as her hands morphed breaking at the seams. She then used the sword to break the bonds on her feet and her power surged back into her.  
   
With a heave she lifted the black blade and sliced through the guards armour and flesh. The soldiers upper body fell forward and with a loud clunk hit the floor. The guard near the pillars began to move in to stop her however, they all stopped when Garon lifted a hand. 

 Demon didn't care she released a battle cry that sounded half human half beast and tore up the stairs. The black blade dragging behind her and digging into the stones. 

 Garon grinned sadistically like a madman and  rose from his chair. Demon was nearing him at a fast speed,but the heavy blade she dragged behind her seemed to be slowing her down slightly.  
   
 Demon reached the top of the stairs, she  jumped high in the air and lifted her blade to strike. The blade swung down, and was met with a huge clawed gauntlet. Garon held the black blade with a single hand, and demon hung lifelessly from the blade. The king laughed again as demon glared, and jerked around to get out of his grip.  
(What the heck! How?! How the heck did he do that is he stronger, than me!?)  
  Garon clicked his tongue, and shook his head. 

"Well....you are indeed strong and quite wild. But I guess that's normal since you grew up in the pits. Isn't that right my little pet." The kings voice was deep and held a mocking tone. Demon thrashed wildly in his grip, but no matter what she did she could not change her hands back to normal. "Let me go!" Demon yelled. 

  Garon brought demon closer to his face looking over her as she flailed and yelled.  
He ran his eyes over her body carefully looking everything over. He looked at her eye, fangs and ears. Lifting an eyebrow curiously.

" I take it there are no other injuries besides her eye, correct?" He said ignoring demon's threats and struggling.  
 Iago nodded quickly and stepped back nervously looking between the two. 

 "Good....I hope missing an eye and your short, childlike  body does not hinder your performance, for your sake pet not mine." He trailed his free hand across her makeshift bandage "strange....it seems that the project  caused you body to have some....interesting side effects." Demon snapped at his fingers and managed to graze one of his fingers with her fangs. 

 Garon grimaced, lifted his free hand and slammed it into demon's stomach.  
Demon cried out and Garon released her as she thudded to the floor and curled into a ball. He then bent down and grabbed her white hair. 

"The first thing I'm going to teach you my pet is how to behave to your new master." Garon lifted her head to meet his face. He used his other hand to grab her face. His cold eyes piercing her own, a chill ran up demon's spine. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, all she could do was shake.  
 He then grabbed demon's head and smashed her face into the stone. She felt the stone break underneath her. Demon screamed gripping her face, and squirming around. "I see that you also are still not up to your full strength yet. Pathetic, I thought you would be so much stronger and fiercer looking! But all I get is this pathetic excuse of a weapon. I had high expectations from you iago, and you failed me." Garon yells stomping back and forth.

 " Get up!" He snapped. Demon didn't move, she was in shock of this man's strength. 

"I said, get up!" He yelled kicking demon in the stomach again.  
  Demon yelped and slowly picked herself back up from the ground. Her breath came in shallowly and obviously some of her ribs were broken as was her nose. Demon stumbled a bit but regained her footing, and made sure to glare at the king.  
 The king seemed to take amusement at this, a chuckle escaping him. 

 "Good! You see, your starting to understand!  It's not that hard." He said smirking and crossing his arms. Demon glared and charged at the king again with incredible speed.    
She dodged his large fist as he tried to grab her again and spun to the right, then slammed her fist into his side with all her inhuman strength.  
Garon didn't even seem to feel it, he stood completely still. Then he slowly turned his head towards her, demon didn't waste any time. Jumping up she tried to kick his face but before her foot made contact Garon lifted up a large hand and grabbed it. He then spun around and threw her across the room, straight into a pillar. Demon fell to the floor with a pitiful plop, unmoving and pitting blood. 

The king turned over to iago and glared, the scrawny man came forward and bowed deeply. "Sire she may not be ready yet but I promise you she will be! She has yet to awaken her TRUE power. Just give me a little more time please!" Iago begged. 

Baron hugged and plopped back down in his chair "Take this beast and do as the dusk dragon will's." He said to iago. Two guards went over to the barely conscious demon and place new gauntlets and boots on demon. Then iago took the back chain hanging on her neck and walked out of the room.  
Demon did not resist this time she stumbled forward in a heavy daze.  
Trying to ignore the king's eyes glaring into  her back, that itself frightened her more than she'd like to admit.

 Demon walked, more like limped, out of the throne room and down the hall in a daze. Iago leading and four guards two in the front and two trailing behind. Iago was rambling on about some stupid thing or whatever.        
 Blood was dripping from the side of her mouth and nose. She limped heavily, had a pounding headache, and it hurt to breath too deep. She knew that some of her ribs had to be broken or bruised and her spine wasn't happy with her either. Of course these wounds would heal quicker than normal people but it still would take a few days. 

 (I've never met any animal or person who is as strong as me....I've always had to hold back, but him...he didn't even flinch! His strength....he's stronger than me! How is he the same as me?! Maybe he knows what we are?! Maybe he knows what I am?! Can he tell me my past? Or my real name? Or maybe where we are from or who my parents are?!) 

  "Oiy, kid! Stop walking we are here." A tug on her chain stopped her. She looked around to realise they were in a dark room barely lit ,It was a circular room with a strange symbol in the center and stretching out towards the walls. Hooded figures stood in the darkness their faces masked in shadow and at the center of the room was a large metal bowl that held yellow and red coals that hissed. 

 a metal rode lay on the side of the bowl the end resting inside and underneath the hot coals. A series of tools lay on a table on the right side of the bowl all spread out and organized.  Because of demon's special vision she could see each one clearly. Large and small needles and thread, knives of all sizes, books stacked on top of one another,and finally bandages and healing medicine.  
    
  A strange chair was on the other side, it was made of thick metal rods. The place where the head rests was made to look like a helmet made of various straps. The places for the legs and hands had the same straps. The bars made an outline of a chair but had no back to it. Allowing the back of the person's back, arms, legs, and neck to be exposed.        

  Demon didn't have to be smart to know what was about to happen, that was not a friendly looking chair to rest on, and these tools did not make her feel relaxed.  
  Iago turned toward the guards "leave! Go out the door and wait there for my orders! We can handle it from here!" He shooed the guards out the door. 

  One of the hooded figures walked up towards demon and iago and bowed.  
"Everything is prepared master iago. however, the others....they have their concerns about permanent damage or even killing the specimen." the cloaked figure says in a quiet raspy voice. Iago glared at him, which caused the man to stutter and bow again. "b-but of course you wouldn't fail master iago! You are the wisest and most powerful mage in this land! T-there's no way you could fail I have complete faith in you, it's the others who are afraid milord!"

   Iago sighed, rolled his eyes, and handed the large chain to the cloaked man. He then walked towards the center of the room and stopped at the bowl of coals.  
  He then looked down at the instruments, and inspected each one with a steady hand.  
   He finished and turned towards the cloaked man holding demon's chain.

 "well? Don't just stand there like idiots! Bring it here and let's begin! The branding must be completed today and we have already lost almost half of it. Lord Garon wants his pet ready for tomorrow." Iago said crossing his arms.  
 Demon pulled back against the man as he drug her towards the chair, the others quickly came to help him. Demon was losing the battle because of her injuries and the bonds magic.  
   "Get your bloody hands of me!" She shouted jerking her arms she turned and bit one of their hands. The man screeched but that just made her bite down harder. The others panicked and began hitting her and using the knives to try and pry her off the poor soul.  
  iago grew impatient he snapped his finger, a chill rose in the air and a giant green creature rose from behind him groaning loudly. Large shackles and chains hung from its wrists and a metal hemelt covered it's head. The creature nearly touched the roof and it reeked of rotten flesh. 

  "Go and help them restrain her before they kill her." He ordered, the creature gave a groan and slowly trudged forward.  
Demon's mouth was filled with blood and was dripping out. But she refused to let go, she dug her feet into the floor and pushed back as hard as she could. She could barely breathe at this point, but she was not going to give in.  

  Suddenly though,the men all backed up, and demon was gripped in a bone crushing hug. Her arms were pinned to her sides by what felt like iron. Then they began to squeeze slowly getting tighter and tighter. Demon felt all of the air in her lungs leave her, her bones grind together as the grip tightened. 

  " You really are a foolish little thing, and quiet pathetic might I add." Iago walked into her vision his eyes showed disappointment. 

  "I don't know wether to congratulate you on your stubbornness or call you dumb. Let go of this man's hand and I'll tell my faceless to stop....or you can continue being stupid until all the bones in your body are broken.  
I wonder, which one will you choose beast?"  
Demon wanted to retort but there was a hand in her mouth. 

  Iago shook his head "this just goes to prove your more of a beast than a human." He then turned back to the table and picked up the biggest knife there.  
   "While this has been interesting we are losing precious time." He said as he walked back over to them. He lifted the sharp knife, demon prepared herself for the hit. Closing her eye, she heard the knife cutting through flesh and the sound of blood. Demon didn't feel any more pain though only when an ear piercing  screech came from the man that she bit sounded in the air. Her head fell forward and she dropped the hand. She opened her eye to find the cloaked man on the floor cradling the arm now a stub at the wrist.

 Demon stared in shock at what just transpired. (He didn't cut me? Why?)  
As if sensing her question iago answered "your already injured enough with these idiots and the king. We can't lose our little pet,  not when we've, no I, worked so hard to make this project a success!" He sneered. Iago cleaned the knife with a cloth and snapped his fingers 

  The large faceless followed behind iago and placed demon on the chair. the others quickly fully undressed her and strapped her wrists, ankles, and head using material similar to her bonds. 

  Demon was having a very hard time staying awake now. Her right ribs were definitely broken and she was going to have a few bruises. Her head pounded as she tried in vain to rid herself of her bonds. They removed her mask, which made demon even more frantic and rabid.  They all stopped when they did mumbling to one another in hushed tones and touching the skin around her right eye. Iago tricked his chin "hmmm interesting I need to show lord Garon this and run a few tests but later... for now let's begin!"  
   
 The next part was complete hell. The hooded men came forward and grabbed their knives. Under iago's orders They began cutting  engravings into damon's arms, legs, torso, and face. for what felt like hours demon laid there feeling each knife dig deep into her skin and slowly slide effortlessly across her body. They did what felt like every inch of her, then they threw what looked like dust into the wounds. It burned and felt like fire was burning her and stinging her alive. Then after that was over she felt needed being poked into her skin and thread pulling it back together bit by bit.  
    
"You stupid cowards let me out of here! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" She screamed thrashing around wildly.  
     
  Her blood dripped to the floor and the sting of the wounds soon numbed her whole body and senses.  
She was barely conscious and no longer had the will to fight back.  
 Then after that torture was over, iago went to the coals and picked up the metal inside of it. He lifted it up to reveal a strange glowing sigil, a circle with eight spikes and two wings circling it.  
   
He walked back over to her chair with the hissing metal with an expression of childlike  glee. Demon's eye widened and she paled significantly. A searing, stinging, blinding pain erupted from her chest causing the world to go dark. She tried to break free of her bonds, but she was far too weak. Another Horrid pain appeared on her left palm, causing her to scream and flail desperately. However, no matter what she did they didn't listen so she did something that was humiliating, she begged and cried for them to stop.  
Another pain on the top of her right hand,     She made a nose she didn't even know at this point. The pain continued, on her left palm and the top of her left hand. Soon she was beginning in sons and screams.  
"Please! Please no! Please stop! It hurts! Please! I'm begging ya I'll do anything!"  
Another sharp burning  pain then she finally was blessed with unconsciousness.

  Demon's vision blurred in and out of focus, it was so cold, or was it too hot? She couldn't tell... her body felt heavy and stung all over.  Ir hurt just taking in a short hitched breath. Her body kept twitching and spasming. Demon tried to speak but all that left her throat was a loud groan and moan.  

"Hey, it's alright I got you." A gentle childlike voice said. Soft, cold hands caressed demon's face with a feather like touch. She jerked at the contact hissing at the sudden cold and pain. 

"Milady! You shouldn't touch her who knows what illnesses this person has! Plus she's probably in this cell and bandaged like this  for a reason." Another female voice hissed sharply. 

"She's bleeding a lot and these bandages are poorly done." The child voice said talking more to herself than the others. "Plus she has an incredibly high fever. Whoever treated  this poor girl did a terrible job." 

"Oh please Effie, lady Elise is just doing what any heroic soul like she would do." A dramatic male voice yelled loudly.

 "Hush! Both of you! Your disturbing her!" The childlike voice, now dubbed Elise, said annoyed.  

"With all do respect madame, we aren't even supposed to be here!" The harsh voice of Effie groaned. 

Demon's blurred vision saw the face of a young girl with pale skin and beautiful purple eyes. She moved out of demon's vision and then returned and placed something cold on her forehead. 

 "There ya go, that should help a bit. Just wait one second and I'll get my staff ok?" Shuffling was heard and footsteps sounding further away. Demon vision went black and she didn't know how much time passed 

"Miss Elise, I believe Effie does have a point, we need to hurry. If you are found down here there will be consequences." The male voice said a little further away.

 "Just let me heal this last person and  I'll leave I promise!" The girl tired to say back at the males voice.  
 "hey..hey! Miss, You can't fall asleep yet, hold on." The voice said in a playfully manner. A warm feeling spread through demon's body and she breathed slightly easier. 

 "There ya go!" Elise's voice cheered "the guards said I can't use a healing staff on you but I can use a cure! That should take care of the fever. Now you need to get lots of rest ok? Healers orders!" she giggled. 

"Alright milady that's  the last one, now we really  do have to leave." The male voice said frantically. "All right,all right I'm coming Arthur! Jeez!" Elise grumbled 

Demon's visions slowly grew dark but before it did she saw the girl deemed Elise wave goodbye at her as she left.  
  "I hope you get better, maybe we'll meet again sometime? Bye!" She yelled as her footsteps left, demon then fell asleep. 

  Demon woke to blurred vision yet again but this time she felt a little better. A cold cloth was on her forehead and she was in the same robe she used during her stay with those two wired maids. She slowly lifted herself into a sitting position, instantly regretting it when her body made its protests known. She hissed loudly  
  "dang, what the heck did they do to me?" She mumbled, her body felt like lead and her head was clouded. 

A click sounded and the door quietly opened,  a man walked in dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and black pants. He wore a black vest that had a purple tie and his hair was silver.  
 He seemed surprised to find her awake visibly stilling when their eyes met.  
"Ah, good morning miss." He said with a deep bow. 

   Demon grimaced (great another weirdo to deal with) she thought trying her best not to roll her eye. Her left arm was itching something fierce so she lifted up a hand to rub it noticing that it was bandaged from the fingers all the way up to her shoulder. "What the....?" She said getting up and stumbling over to a full body mirror on the other side of the room.    
   
 The silver haired man tried to stop her, but she shook him off. When she got to the mirror she stated in shock her whole body was covered in bandages from head to toe. Some had blood seeping through while other remained clean. 

  "Your body heals incredibly quickly miss, I'm surprised by how fast your wounds stopped bleeding." The man said behind her.  
 Demon growled "what do ya mean wounds? Those monsters mutilated me!" She yelled hourly. She reached up and tried to take off the bandages on her head off. The tall man quickly moved forward and placed a hand on her arm. " Please miss you've just woken up we don't want you injuring yourself." He said calmly.  "Hands off!" Demon hissed and elbowed him in the stomach. He coughed and staggered backwards.  
    
   The door opened again and two familiar people walked in, Felicia and Flora. "Jacob! what in the dusk dragon's name is going on in here!" Flora yelled fuming.  
"Oh, are you alright Jacob? What happened?" Felicia added as she ran to assists the man as he leaned against the wall.  
 Demon groaned In annoyance at how well these stupid things were wrapped.  
   
 "Ah! Demon your awake! It's so good to see you again!" Felicia smilled noticing demon struggling.  
Demon ignored them and continued to try and get the annoying bandages off. 

 "Umm, do you mind if I help you?" Felicia asked kindly. She was trying, and failing, to hide her amusement and giggling.  
Demon still struggled and spun around trying to rip them off. A hand rested on her shoulder and demon jerked around to find herself face to face with Felicia's chest. Felicia smiled gently and said slowly. "Let me help you ok? Your just going to make it harder to get off with your struggling." "Felicia be careful she's already managed to injure Jacob." Flora glared at demon as she helped Jacob sit on the floor and check for injuries.  
   
 "It's alright flora, she just caught me by surprise. I don't think anything is broken." Jacob grabbed her hands and pulled them off he then rose from the ground, and shook his arms.  
 Demon finally sighed in defeat and lowered her hand.. "Fine....you can help." She grumbled quietly.  
  Felicia nodded, happy her patience paid off and began untying the bandages around her face.  
"I'll go get some tea and miss demon's lunch." Jacob said leaving the room still clutching his stomach. 

  Demon felt slightly guilty for hitting him, especially without her bonds weakening her power. Flora stood there watching her sister and demon like a hawk, her hands clenched into fists and relaxing. She shifted from side to side and bit her lip. "Well Flora? Are you going to help me or just stand there?" Felicia asked while keeping her eyes trained on the wrapping.  
   
 Flora grumbled but complied, Felicia looked like she was already struggling. Her face was set in a deep frown and her light blue eyes were laser focused. Felicia stepped to the side as flora moved in, she took the end of a bandage on the top of her head.  
With gentle fingers she took the cloth and maneuvered it around demon's face. Demon tried to stay as still as possible as the layer of bandages left her face.  
  Demon kept her gaze on the stone floor as the maids worked trying to keep still. A sharp intake of breath was heard from flora. "Goodness gracious! What on earth did they do to you?" Felicia whispered behind flora wide eyed.  
 Demon grimaced turning around she looked back at the mirror and her heart dropped. Her head was shaved clean and her skin had tattoo like scars running all across her face head and running down towards her neck. The marking were symbols and words meshed together. Demons face was a mess of symbols and on her forehead was a strange symbol burned into the skin.  All the symbols and letters connected to the symbol like veins attached to and organ.  
at that moment she realised her eye patch was missing as well. Her right eye socket was non-existent and the skin was covered in deep navy blue scales that went from the tip of her nose and spread towards the right side of her face. Over here her eye should be and towards her ear it went down to her cheek bone and up to her eyebrows.  
  She reached up and covered it quickly with her hand. She didn't turn around knowing the others have already seen it, demon felt her eye sting and begin to water. (Why can't everyone just leave me alone!? I was fine living my life as a gladium) demon thought bitterly biting the inside of her lip. 

 Sure demon acted tough, if you weren't tough you'd be eaten alive by others. She had many memories of returning to her cell heavily injured and crying, praying, begging or anything for someone to come save her.  
Now, in a short period of time, they had shaved her head inscribed weird symbols and words in her skin and branded her.  
  She didn't know how to feel, her life in the arena was so simple. Fight, kill, make it gory for the audience so they like it, and then go back to the cell. It was hard at first,she had to learn to survive, and when that wasn't enough, she learned to make her fights more....interesting for the viewers. As long as the audience loved her and she was good at killing she survived. Plain and simple.  
 The guards left her alone and she left them alone, that's how it was, but now everyone was up in her business. Asking her questions and demanding she she obey. 

 It was weird to think of the events that transpired, some of them felt real and others felt like they were fever dreams.  
 Something touched her shoulder and she jerked it off swiftly. Turning and crouching low with a snarl ready to rip whoever's arm it was. "Stop with the freaking touching!" Demon hissed glaring at the two maids.  
    
  Flora crossed her arms and matched demon's glare unflinching. Felicia, on the other hand, shrunk and hid behind her sister.  
"I was only trying to comfort you! You don't have to glare and growl at everyone like a rabid animal! My sister and I have done nothing but take care of you since you first arrived here. Especially Felicia who has showed you nothing but kindness! I don't know what they did to you after I left....but by the looks of it they weren't kind." Flora's voice was cold as she said this, but her eyes were sympathetic. 

 "You don't freaking say!" Demon mumbled under her breath sarcastically and rolled her eye. "It doesn't look that bad...." Felicia tried to say kindly as she peeked out shyly behind her sister.  
Demon bit her lip trying to hold back a harsh retort, and instead straightened herself. She closed her eye and took a deep breath then released it.  
(She is right, besides Flora's threat, both have been kind to me so far. I don't know about the silver haired guy but these two I can relax...at least for now. Besides I could easily kill them if they try anything. Especially since I no longer have my bonds on.)  
 Demon opened her eye, Felicia now stood beside Flora and was almost mirroring her sister's stance. Both watched demon with a careful expression, an awkward silence filled the room. Demon shifted under the two maids gaze, Flora and Felicia rubbed their arms and glanced around the room.  
   
A loud click and creak noise made all three young ladies jump. The man with silver hair, (wasn't his name Jakob or something?) Entered the room and looked around until he spotted the girls.  
 "Did I miss something?" He asked curiously.  
"Ah!" Felicia clapped her hands together and smiled. "We haven't introduced you to Jakob yet have we demon?" She turned to Jakob lifting a hand towards him. "Demon, this is Jakob and all three of us will be caring for you from now on." Felicia gave a small curtsy.

  "Wait....what do ya mean y'all are going to take care of me from now on?" Demon asked raising an eyebrow.  
 Jakob gently placed the tray he had on the table and turned to demon, he placed his right hand in his chest and said. "We are to be your servants until the day we die mistress demon, or at least till we are ordered not to." He finished with a deep bow.  
 Flora frowned as Jakob said this and she visibly flinched, Felicia smiled and nodded as demon looked at her confused. 

   Demon grimaced at the mention of  servants, while she knew very little of what a servant is she did know that they were treated badly. She often overheard conversations about them, and how they were pathetic trash that was used in various ways.

 "I don't want, an I do not need servants." Demon said defiantly. She turned sharply and walked to the table where the tray was placed on. Demon then sat down and began eating, the plate had a cooked chicken leg and some corn.     
   
"I'm afraid you do not have a choice on the matter." Flora said behind demon "our orders are from lord Garon himself and it is foolish to disobey him. "Exactly as Flora says, believe me when I say that I like this as much as you do lady demon." Jakob added with a cold expression.  
Demon simply grunted in reply since her mouth was full. After she ate the three servants tried to dress her, but ended up in danger by demon. Even Felicia could not convince her to let them dress her, so they simply laid the cloths out for demon.  
   
The shirt was a black tank top with thick light purple lines running all over it and the lines were outlined in gold. The pants were also black and clung to demon's legs like a second skin. Gold and light purple markings circles the bottom  of the pants were the feet came out. A belt made of gold brackets hung around her waist. Luckily she didn't see any shoes or gloves, not like she needed or wanted them anyway.  
    
  A gold eye mask was all that remained, she placed it on gently and turned to the mirror.  
 (Well...I don't look that bad....maybe) demon thought as she looked over herself. Her pale arms had the same strange symbols and marking as her head, but when they got to the center of both the top and palms of her hands a strange symbol was burned there also.    
 The markings were on her neck and snaked all around, there was no beginning or end to them they all were connected like veins to the symbols.  
  (I don't even want to think about how the rest of my body looks brrrrr.) Demon shivered at the thought. The gold eye mask covered her forehead and curved down to the tip of her nose then went right towards her right eye all the way down to the cheekbone then traveled back towards her ear in an upwards curve. 

Felicia clapped her hands together loudly  "Well now that that's done, how about I show you around the castle?! It's your new home so you need to know own where everything is."  
  "Felicia, you can't do that. We a have a job to do, you can't calavant around the castle." Flora chastised crossing her arms.  
 "Perhaps I could do it then?" Jakob walked forward and placed his hand on his chest.  
 "I know the castle fairly well I believe I could be of assistance, besides is it not my duty to help my master." 

 "It's fine, I'm not a baby I can walk around myself y'all do what ya need to. Like I said I don't need no one to take care of me." Demon growled tuning and walking out of the room before anyone else could speak.  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo....I know this story is slow and I'm very sorry. I like to take my time and I am really bad at keeping scheduals. I am going to finish this story weather it kills me or not I promise. 
> 
> Also the symbol that was burned on demon is supposed to be Valla's symbol. I described it best I could but I just wanted to make that clear. 
> 
> Anywho hope y'all like it, see ya next chapter!


	5. Adventures in the Black Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon finally can go and explore her new surrounding. She also meets a few interesting characters along the way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if I put this in or not but demon's hight is the shortest one. She's a little taller than Elise. You all probably have figured that out but I just wanted to make sure we are all on the same page here. Also some characters may act a little different from their video game counterpart so I'm sorry if they are. I'm writing them how I remember them, I am trying to keep them as close to the video game as possible but I may change a few things on purpose. 
> 
> Sorry for the note....hope you enjoy!

Adventures in the black castle 

  Demon walked down the tower stairs in a quick pace, they twirled around the base over and over again causing demon to become slightly dizzy and annoyed. She past by iron torches place in window like structures  indented into the center of the tower. After what seemed like an eternity to demon she finally reached the bottom of the stairs her next opponent to freedom was a bolted metal and wooden door. Demon felt her heart jump as she lifted up a hand to open it (finally! Freedom! No more being led by guards  or stuck in a dark grimey cell!) but her thoughts halted her movements, she hesitated. (Who's to say as soon as I walk out this door I'll be swarmed by guards. Or break some stupid rule) demon thought biting her lip. (Maybe this wasn't a good idea, I-i should go back. That would be better right? Just wait till I'm summoned again or something like that.) Demon growled, shaking her head. "No!  Now's not the time to get cold feet! Let's go!" Demon whispered to herself.   
   With a deep breath she pushed the door open revealing the same hallway she had walked down previously.   
  She walked out looking up and down the hallways, of course guard where placed every so often down the halls in groups of two or more. None of them paid her mind,but demon couldn't help but feel slightly tense and afraid. She could feel Their eyes watching her every movement behind their helmets.   
   She tried her best to ignore them, demon decided which way she wanted to go and walked that way. Her pale feet padded on the carpet floor, it felt strange without the weight of her hair.   
  (Least I don't got my bonds on anymore, but they wouldn't go through all of that inscribing and branding torture just for the sake of causing me pain. Wonder what They do...I don't feel any different, well actually I feel great! Like when my bonds get taken off, I can feel the overwhelming power rushing through my veins. my senses are all screaming at me with sounds, colors, and smells that are new!) Demon thought skipping happily. 

  (I kinda wanna start running actually.) Demon thought and began to quicken her pace, soon she was running down the hall. She smiled as she tore down the halls at full speed, she didn't care who was watching. With her powers back no human nor beast could hold her back! She ran and ran until she came to two large steel doors, decorated in gold, purple, and black. Demon halted as the two guards placed by the doors lowered their weapons.   
  As soon as they saw her face however, they lifted Their weapons back up and slammed their free fists on their chests. Then they opened the door and gave a slight bow, she walked through smirking and scoffing at them.  
Revealing a long hallway with only one wall the other side was opened up and lead out to a strange area filled with colours she had only seen in certain flags. Green stuff covered  the ground, and a brown stick stuck out from the ground. Other strange colored things stuck out around the walls and taller green. There was also small water stream ran quietly in the background.   
Demon was surrounded by colours and smells she didn't recognise. She slowly walked towards the green floor, lifting a barefoot she placed it cautiously towards the ground. Demon thought the green would harm her feet, but it was soft and cool. (Wow, what the heck is this stuff?) She thought tilting her head. Demon Places her other foot on the floor and bent down to get a better look. She grabbed a handful of the stuff and pulled, it came out easy enough. (They look like miniature green blades.) Demon snorted at that, then got up and walked toward the strange colours. These stood higher than the soft green stuff, and took a circular shape.   
  Demon lifted her hand and gently stroked the colourful circle carefully. It felt soft under her fingers the right side of her lip rose slightly.    
  "They are quiet beautiful, are they not?" A voice whispered beside demon. Demon jumped up and turned, her hands clenching her shirt.   
A woman with long; light purple hair that was curled neared the ends, stood there with her arms crossed and a kind, mysterious smile. She towered over demon, as most people do, and she looked to be the definition of beauty. Her skin was pale, and her visible eye was a deep purple colour. Her body was curved and long, and her chest was quite large.   
Her bangs covered her left eye and she wore a long beautiful gold dress with short sleeves and a long dark purple sash tied around her waist.   
    
 "What's the matter darling? Wyvern got your tongue?" She said with a quiet chuckle. 

 "Who the heck are you and why were you spying on me?" Demon replied glaring at the woman. 

The woman's eye widened slightly and she gasped lifting a hand to her mouth. "Your a girl? Oh my....I don't think I've ever seen a lady sporting such a strange....style." she said eyeing demon up and down with a curious eye.  
She shook her head after that "how rude of me, my name is Camilla. I'm sorry if I startled you darling. I meant nothing by it I just thought you were a child who was lost.” Camilla said gently with a soft smile. 

 (Oh crud! This is princess Camilla! King Garon’s oldest daughter! Shoot, what do I do?! Is she going to be like him?)

Demon couldn't move, her blood was frozen as she stared at the tall beautiful woman. 

  “Are you alright darling? You seem to be paler than earlier, if that's possible that is. Ah, wait you know how I am don't you? It seems my reputation precedes me still. I assure you, as long as my father does not order me nor do you pose a threat to my siblings, I will not harm you.”

Her tone was cheerful as was her posture and face. Demon on the other hand, knew that this was more of a threat than reassurance. This woman screamed temptress, her beauty would easily lure in all kinds of people but demon felt like this façade could quickly change. 

  “Well, are we just going to stare at one another or are we going to actually talk. Do not think I did not hear you speak two minutes ago.” Camilla crossed her arms and strode closer to demon. 

 Demon kept backing away, while Camilla only came closer.

   (I can't get a good read on this freak! Is she just trying to scare me for fun or is she going to rip me apart, and if I do kill her or hurt her that stupid king will tear me apart.)

    Demon knocked hard into the wall behind her and before she could turn or jump away Camilla slammed her hands on both sides of her head barricading demon from escape. She leaned closer to demon until they were mere inches apart. “Elise told me she met a strange person with a red eye that looked like a dragons or snake and had pale skin. She also said he was bald and had weird teeth….” She looked over demon again then returns the glare demon is sending. “I did not believe her at first, she said the person was poorly bandaged and was bleeding a lot all over their body. So she has a hard time describing him. However,” Camilla's fingers  dig into the stone and her face hardened “you match this description almost perfectly, my darling little sister seems to still have her kind heart. Why she would save someone of little importance is beyond me, but if it makes her feel better who am I to judge.” 

  “You like to talk to yourself a lot don't ya?” Demon grunted getting tired of this princess stupid monologue. 

 “Ah, so you are not dumb! I was beginning to think you would never speak!” she laughed then pulled back. Camilla backed up a few paces and crosses her arms again a smile now replacing the dark look. “Well now that that's settled, what is your name darling? My little sister will be happy to hear her patient is healthy and alive and I bet she would like to know whom she saved.” 

 Demon did not know how to reply, the way Camilla’s attitude changed was creepy. 

“D-d-demon...my name is demon.” She replied mentally kicking herself for the stutter. 

 Camilla lifted a finger and placed it in her lips, her smile faded into a thoughtful expression. “hmm, a strange name and an even stranger appearance. I like it...it adds some mystery to you.” Camilla trailed off seeming in deep thought. She the regained her composure “well, Demon, I presume we will meet again. Until next time.” She gave a small curtsy and sauntered off, her hips swaying with every graceful quiet step. 

 

 Demon watched her until she turned the corner and was out of sight. (Well, that was  creepy, and weird. I wonder if all of king Garon's children are crazy?) Demon grimaced, that was not an encounter she was looking forward too. (I hope I don't run Into the rest of the crazy royals.)  Demon shook her head roughly (I shouldn't allow myself to be scared by weaker people) with that in mind Demon began walking out of the garden. 

 

  Demon walked through more hallways, each with door on the sides leading to different rooms. There was an incredibly huge aware room that was lined with wooden benches was the gathering room. Demon also accidentally wandered Into the kitchen, the maids and butlers where not happy about that. She was shooed off by a knight and ended up getting lost. Demon soon found herself wandering deeper and deeper into the large maze like building. 

 

 Demon stopped in a room filled with equipment and weapons. She sighed (I hate to admit it..but I'm so freakin lost...dang it.) She looked at the many weapons lined against the walls unlike the weapons in the arena these were polished and beautiful. Demon could see her own reflection in each of them and they were not bronze they were iron and silver. She had never held a silver sword before, or any weapon other than bronze. She tilted her head (I wonder if there's a difference.) There was also finely polished armour with feathers and capes. Demon reached up and tried to reach one of the silver swords on the wall. However, due to her small stature she could not reach it. 

 

  “Here.” A sword came into her view she looked up to see a man with blue hair and blue eyes. Demon hesitantly took the sword from him, the man smiled and bent down on his knee. 

“Do you want to be a knight when you grow up young man?” He asked kindly as if taking to a child. “Cut the trash, I ain't no kid not am I a man” demon growled at him, taking the sword and and painting it at his chest. 

The man rose and lifted his hands in surrender. “Pardon me strange child that claims to be a woman, I've never met such an ugly girl before. My name is Laslow the most handsome man in all of Nohr!” he said giving a frantic deep bow. 

  Demon charged at Laslow but he drew his sword and easily blocked it. “Now, now, I mean no offense. Your just such a strange person, a woman's hair is her glory and stature! I don't see why you would shave it off.” He said 

Demon glared at him “I don't choose to have it shaved off or to have all these scars! This was all forced in me!” She roared adding strength to her attack 

 Laslow seemed to be taken by surprise by her strength, he broke of their clash and made distance between them. 

 (This stupid guy, calling me ugly! I'll make him pay.) She ran at him again lifting her blade to strike. 

  Laslow side stepped and with a swift hand disarmed her in a single move. Demon tried to punch him but he does that as well he then lifted his blade towards her neck. She lifted up her hand and grabbed his blade, then looking him in the eyes she began bending his blade upwards. Laslow's eyes widen and he quickly tries to draw the blade out of her grip. Before he can demon lifts up her leg and kicks him. He flies backwards and crashed into the stonewall, armour and weapons clattering to the floor. 

 

Demon smirks and she licks the blood off her hand. “Serves you right, for trying to fight me dumb trash.” Demon taunts. Laslow struggles to get up. “You are indeed impressive, your strength reminds me of Effie. May I ask your name strange woman child?” He asks with a pained smile. 

 

Demon lifted her head and puffed out her chest. “Demon.” She said simply. Laslow gave a nod “ah, so your the new retainer to lord Garon then? Lord Xander has spoke a lot about you, he said you where inhuman. I believe him, while your swordplay is mediocre I don't think you really need it.” he says with a smile. 

 

“Laslow! Where are you Xander needs you immediately!” A new voice yells. 

A dark skinned man with white hair and an eyepatch walks through the door.  He stops as he sees the mess the gears in his head seem to spin for a minute as he looks from demon Laslow. Eventually he looks at Laslow “am I interrupting something? And why is a child in the barracks?” 

Laslow stepped forward before demon could attack. “She’s not a child Niles and trust me you don't want to make her angry.” He said while picking up a sword and sheathing it. 

The man named Niles hummed in interest looking demon over. 

 “Well, we need to go now.” Niles turns and walks off. Laslow begins to follow but stops he turns to demon and offers a gloves hand. “We may have gotten off on the wrongs foot earlier. I really didn't mean to offend you, and am deeply sorry for calling you ugly. Why don't you come with me? I can take you to lord Garon.” 

 Demon grumbled, (I am lost..) she thought bitterly. “Fine, I'm sorry for calling ya trash an stupid.” She mumbled and took his hand. 

 Laslow smiled and gently held her hand. He then lead her back through the halls. 

  Eventually they came to a room filled to the brim with bookshelves. Both Laslow and Niles stood near the door frame Laslow with his hand clasped behind him and Niles with one hand on his hip.

 A man with blond hair sat at one of the tables, his head tilting to the side and held up by his right fist. His eyes scanned the book on the table while his left hand sliding along the pages. 

(I guess this is Prince Xander) she thought standing behind Laslow.  

 Laslow cleared his throat making the eldest prince jerk his head up from the book he was reading. He jerked slightly lifting his head up his dark brown eyes glancing between Niles and Laslow. 

 “Ah, both of you arrived faster than I thought you would.” He said rising from the chair. He placed his hands behind his back and straightened. “I called you both here because we have a mission, my father wants us to travel to the fire tribe and…. persuade them to join Nohr.” He did not look at either of their faces, just stared at the wall through the door. 

  Laslow placed a hand on his chest and bowed “I will prepare the horse immediately my lord.” He said with a bow. Niles sighed and shifted his feet “well I guess I should start packing my things.”  he said running one of his hands through his white hair. 

  Xander nodded “go then, it will be a long journey so pack well, your both dismissed we leave as soon as the sun rises tomorrow.”  He lifts a hand and shooed them off. 

  Xander lifted a hand stopping both his retainers “hold both of you, who is that behind you laslow?” Laslow turned to see the small scarred girl behind him. He then stepped to the side giving Xander a full view of Demon

   “Ah this is Demon, I ran into her in the armoury milord. I was going to escort her where she needed to go after your summons.”  

Niles giggled lightly.” She and this flirt made a mess in the armoury sire, when I arrived laslow looked like he was losing to a small child!” 

  Laslow glared at him, I was not flirting with her I thought she was a little boy that got lost!”    He yelled throwing his hands up in the air and rolling g his eyes. 

  “My question is why anyone in their right mind would name a child Demon? Children are already little devils, and it's not a very creative name either.” Niles placed his hand on his chin in thought. 

Xander sighed “both of you get ready to leave, I'll take care of miss Demon.” 

“But milord I was the one who suggested she follow me I should be-” Xander cut laslow off with a raised hand. “ You heard my orders both of you leave us.” both bowed and left leaving Demon and Xander alone. (Great…..first I meet the oldest princess of Nohr, now I get to meet the frekin prince! Dang it, dang it to the dungeons! I could fight laslow because Lord Garon wouldn't care but his oldest son? Heck no, he’ll break me in half!) Demon grimaced waiting for the prince to speak. 

  “Well, I thought I remembered your face. You are that strong girl from the arena. The one that mutilated everything. I have no doubt that father is the reason for your rugged appearance.” 

  “what the heck is wrongs with the way I look? 

Demon grumbled and crossed her arms. (Everyone has a stupid comment about my appearance or name. It's getting annoying.) 

 Xander smirks at this, laughing lightly at her reaction. “I see…..forgive me then if I seemed rude.” He then stepped forward and lifted up a hand. “My name is Xander, eldest Prince of Nohr. It is an honor to meet you Lady Demon.” 

  Demon stepped back confused, this guy had some nice manners. “N-nice to meet you too…” she trailed off awkwardly and shakes his hand firmly. 

 Xander then drew back and began walking  out of the room. “Well now that we have exchanged names how about I take you back to father. I'm sure he is wondering where you have been.” 

  Demon winced (oh shoot...I really don't want to go back to grumpy pants.) She quickly ran to catch up with Xander. She followed closely as to not lose him staring at his broad back. He walks almost as if he is floating his boots lightly tap the floor. 

 “So, if you do not mind me asking this, what business does my father have with a gladium? I mean no offense but I must admit I am quite curious.” Xander calm voice broke the silence. 

  Demon looked to the floor and shrugged. “Heck if I know, he told me I'm his new pet or retainer or something like that.” 

 Xander hummed “new retainer….that makes sense. I watched you fight in the arena you were impressive, no wonder father would want you.”  Demon blushed at the praise.

 They soon arrived to two familiar black doors that made Demon's heart drop. 

  “Well, I need to prepare for my mission.” Xander turned towards Demon and smiled. “When I get back I would love to spar with you sometime. I want to see first hand your skill and power.” 

 Demon tilted her head “what's a spar? She asked confused. 

Xander’s smile fell, then he laughed quietly again shaking his head. “You are indeed a strange person. I will see you later retainer Demon.” He then walked off leaving Demon alone. Demon watched him leave still confused by the word spar. (Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be I guess….he's actually kinda nice, and not bad looking either.) 

  Demon walked past the black doors and was found by Jakob. He dragged her back to the room in the tower and berated her on how late it was. 

 “Where are Felicia and Flora?” Demon asked when Jakob finally stopped talking. 

 “They have other duties than just caring for you mistress, as do I. Now, please remain in this room, the sun is beginning to set and you are going to begin your retainer training tomorrow.” He then left bolting the door. 

 Demon huffed and fell down on her bed, she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her wounds slowly began to sting lightly since she no longer had distractions. 

 (Today was an interesting day...I woke up to three crazy people in the room claiming to be my servants. A crazy lady who is the eldest princess of Nohr, and I met the eldest prince who was nice. For now at least who knows..maybe he's crazy too, that seems to be the theme here.) 

Demon continued to stare at the ceiling and kept thinking till she fell asleep.

 

 


	6. The King's gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon gets two gifts from her new 'master' she also gets to meet the rest of the Nohrian siblings face to face.

Gifts from the King  

 

 Demon woke to a light tap on her shoulder by a cold hand. Her reaction was instant, one red   eye flashing open and her hand grabbing the arm in a tight grip. However, she was met with the soft ice blue eyes of Felicia standing over her with a candle in hand. “Good morning milady, I'm sorry for scaring you!” She said glancing between Demon and her arm. Demon’s eye glanced around the room. Flora was over by the window and drew back the curtains, revealing a  black inky sky. The moon was still hidden behind the clouds, and the sun had yet to show its face. 

Demon remained silent, her mind wandered. (Where am I? Oh wait, I’m not a gladium anymore… right) “Um, could you please let go of my arm? Your hurting me.” Felicia asked with a shaky voice.  Demon snapped back into reality letting go of Felicia’s arm and looking down at her lap while blushing. “Oh, sorry! Old habit.” Demon chuckled awkwardly. 

Flora quickly walked over to her sister and lifted up Felicia’s arm, she frowned moving it around. Felicia tried to assure her sister she was fine, but Flora was having none of it. 

    “Hmmm, It’s going to bruise badly” she glares at demon and releases her sister’s arm.

 “ It seems that Lady Demon is prone to violent methods. I say we take more caution when serving her.”

    “Flora! I just startled her, there is no need to be so rude. I’ve had far worse injuries than a simple bruise, I’ll be more careful next time” Felicia challenged looking away from Flora and stomping off. Demon was surprised Felicia defended her, the poor girl was too kind for her own good. Flora huffed and went on to light more candles around the room. 

 

After recovering from her embarrassment Demon jumped out of bed and stretched her arms, legs, and body in various ways. Happy to find her body no longer felt slow and weak. 

    Jakob entered the room with clothing folded neatly on his arm. He walked past Demon without acknowledging her in the slightest and placed the cloths gently on the bed. As he did so he straightened them and made sure there were no wrinkles in them. 

  Demon watched as Jakob worked and wondered why the man was trying so hard to straighten them. (I'm gonna wear em all day today and probably make em dirty or torn by the time he gets em back.) Demon decided to keep this thought to herself. 

  Felicia walked through the door with a plate full of food,  she placed it gently down on the table both hands resting at her sides. She giggled as she watched demon move around. “You seem to be feeling better, or maybe your just excited?” 

 Demon nodded smiling and sat down she eat it quickly, much to the displeasure of Flora and Jakob, while Felicia watched with a curious smile. Once she was done with that, she got up and whipped her mouth with her sleeve, making all three servants cringe, then without a word she began stripping. Flora visibly paled and Felicia blushed a deep red, Jakob averted his eyes.

    “W-wait Milady! Jakob is still in the room. Please wait till we leave.” Felicia yelled frazzled.  Demon was confused, many different people have seen her naked and they never blushed or looked away. 

Felicia quickly pulled Jakob out of the room, and Flora followed, Demon shrugged and tuned towards the cloths on the bed. 

 The cloths were different this time, one was a tight pair of black leggings with light purple lines traveling up and down in intricate patterns. Each leg hole had a piece of cloth hanging down from it and a short sleeved black shirt with the same pattern the sleeves stopped just before her elbows. 

   Demon put these on not wanting to question, nor really ever having a fashion sense.

 She leaned, after a long frustrating amount of time, that the strange string like pieces of cloth in the pants were meant to wrap around the bottom of her feet in the arches. Helping to keep the pants from slipping is what she guessed. 

  A loud knock sounded at the door. “Lady Demon are you decent?” Jakob’s muffled voice slithered through the wooden door. 

 Demon lifted an eyebrow. “decent? What's that supposed to mean?” She asked curiously.

 A loud sigh “it means are you dressed?” Flora asked annoyed, demon could practically hear Flora roll her eyes. 

“Uh yeah, sure, I'm dressed.” Demon answered, the door opened and all three walked in carrying bright silver metal in their arms. Demon watched them as they placed each price on the bed. 

Flora and Felicia placed each piece in a certain order carefully. Demon was surprised, she never had seen such beutiful armour before. 

 Jakob walked up to Demon lifted up a hand but halted midway. “ If you do not mind milady, please turn facing us and try not to move so we may put on your armour.” 

Demon did as she was told and immediately she was swarmed with orders and being jerked around as they clamped on the form fitting armour. Flora clasped the chestplate firmly on causing demon to grunt loudly. “Urg!  How the heck am I supposed to breath when this thing is suffocating me!” Demon gasped nearly out of breath. 

 “I'm sure you will figure something out….” Flora replied with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. 

 

   Demon watched silently as each servant worked diligently to clasp and tie each little piece of armour on in its exact place securely.

  A silver chest piece that was smooth in the center going down the armour in the shape of a  blade, with jagged edges on the sides like wyvern scales. At the center of the chest armour there was a Nohrian symbol deeply engraved. The leg armour was connected to the chest plate on the side, a faded gold belt hung around her waist, two pieces of dark navy blue cloth hung from the front and back of the belt. The leg armour was similar to the chest plate except it looked like it was made with multiple plates connected together. 

 The same was for her shoulders and arms the shoulder prices were smooth and round staying close to the skin but they had a thin slot that rose just barley from the armour. While the arms had the same pattern as the legs they stopped just before the elbow. 

 

  Demon swayed and moved around in the armour. (Surprisingly enough I don't feel any added weight, feels like I'm wearing simple fabric not hard metal. Ha!and this time they don't bring boots or gauntlets! Heck yes!) She moved her left arm around watching as the metal bent easily and fluidly at each movement.

 “There, all done! You look amazing milady!” Felicia cheered. 

Flora nodded in agreement and even Jakob seemed pleased. 

 “This was given to you by lord Garon's will. This is your retainer uniform you will be wearing this at all times.” Jakob said with a commanding tone. 

Demon grimaced but bit her tongue to remain silent. “Right.” Is all she said with a form nod.

 “Ah! Almost forgot!” Felicia quickly turned and grabbed what looked like a dark navy blue cloth and walked around towards Demon's back. 

 Demon tried to turn around to see what was happening. “Please lady Demon keep still! this is the last thing!” 

  Two dark navy blue straps, came through the thin slots on the shoulder pieces and wrapped around her shoulders. At the ends of both was a clasp that formed the Nohrian symbol when together. Then she moved in front of demon, took the symbol and clicked it together. She then pushed the symbol into the center of the chest peice where the other matching symbol was. It slid in with a satisfying click. 

 Demon turned towards the mirror looking at the new accessory. The fabric covered her shoulders and went down her back thinning into a long, thin, triangle that ran down her back stopping just before her bottum. Her legs, arms, and chest were encased in the armour only when she bent her legs or arms was she able to see the black cloth underneath. 

 “It also has a really cool hood!” Felicia said and in a swift motion yanked up a hood over her head. The hood hung low on her head the center reaching all the way down to her nose, while the sides stopped just before her eyes. 

 

 “ A cape? Why on earth would I need a cape? That’d just slow me down and get in the way.” demon grumbled. 

  She remembered fighting an idiot with a cape once, easy grab, easy kill. Another rule in the arena, never have something the opponent could easily grab and use that's always a disadvantage. (And this hood makes me look stupid) she added looking at herself again in the mirror. 

 “Well if your going to grumble about it, this order was by the king's request so you will have to talk to him. We are just doing our job milady.” Jakob said a matter of factly. 

 

Before demon could responded the door behind them opened and a guard came in stood tall and straight and said “Lord Garon requests his retainer come to the throne room.” He then promptly turned and left. 

  Demon felt her heartbeat quicken, but she new defying orders would only bring her her punishment. Before both maids and butler could say anything Demon began walking out of the room.   Before she closed the door however, she looked down at the floor and said “thanks for the help.” then quickly walked off. Thanks to her hood no one saw the slight blush on her cheeks.

  

Demon walked quietly to the throne room, she remembered the way. The Cape thingy fluttered annoyingly behind her making Demon even more angry. (Stupid thing….I bet they’d be laughing at me right now if they were here….)

  Demon felt her heart sink and her eye watered. She bit her lip suppressing the tears (stop it, stop it, stop it! Don't think about them! Their gone and it's your own fault for that! So stop feeling so sorry for yourself, it's your fault…...monster) 

Demon quickened her pace, ignoring the whispers in her head and her own negative thoughts towards herself. 

  She soon arrived at the familiar gates, taking a deep breath she steeled herself and entered. 

 

The throne room was almost exactly the same as last time. Except standing at the left side of the stairs were the familiar faces, kind of, of the royal children of Nohr. 

  Demon searched around the room feeling each sibling’s eyes watched her like a predator. Pince Xander watched silently with his hands clasped behind him his face was a stone mask. Princess Camilla had her arms wrapped around her midsection and her hip was just jutting out. She did not seem interested at first until she noticed Demon enter the room. Prince Leo simply had his arms crossed, he looked annoyed. The youngest of the royals however,  was smiling and swaying back and forward on her feet, her hands swing along with every sway. She seemed happy or at least in a good mood compared to everyone else. 

  (Hu, the eldest princess was right….the youngest princess of Nohr really did save my life…) 

  Demon walked to the center and stood there quietly. She lifted up her hands and took off the annoying hood. 

  Garon was sitting on his throne again he lifted his head. “Welcome girl, I see you got my present. It looks good on you, but I have one more thing for you.” he snapped his fingers and a knight came forward  with something in his arms wrapped in an old grey cloth. 

 Princess Camilla leaned over to Xander and whispered “so she is the new retainer, I thought she was strange….”

 Demon could not help but glanced over at them, each ignored her gaze. Until her single red eye met the youngest princess’s purple eyes. The youngest royal gave a warm smile at Demon and lifted her hand halfway to give a half wave. Prince Leo nudged her with his elbow roughly, causing her to stagger out of line a little bit she turned sharply to glare at him and stuck out her tongue.

  Demon smiled at their playful banter, Camilla quickly grabbed Leo and pulled him into a hug before he charged at her. 

 

Demon’s attention was jerked back by heavy black boots. The knight lifted his hand and uncovered the object, it was a strange looking sword. One Demon had never seen before

“This is the finale gift I give you...Ganglari.” Garon's voice echoed. Demon felt a dark presence from the blade, something did not feel right about it. The blade was horrifying to look at, the hilt was a dull gold. While the blade was Black and looked like it was made of small rocks clustered  together. The blade was slightly longer than Demon and the blade bent upwards at the end. 

 

 She hesitantly lifted a hand and grabbed the hilt. As soon as her hand touched the blade she was overwhelmed by power. The blade sparked to life as a dark purple mist began to swirl around the blade.

She stumbled away from the blade gasping, a cold sweat covering her body. She did not know what to make of it, but something in her gut told her the blade was not good news. 

 

Garon leaned forward in his chair glaring at Demon. “You don't like? Are you refusing my gift girl?” He growled 

Demon paled and immediately went to the knight and picked up the blade. She tried her best to ignore the strange feeling it gave her. 

 

 Garon leaned back, clasping his hands together. “Good, now it is time to see if your still as strong and wild as I think you are.” He rose off his chair and walked the steps. “Follow me.” he ordered as he passed Demon. He walks out the door followed closely by his children. Demon followed behind quietly Ganglari still in hand. “So, your name is Demon right?” A voice  came close beside her. Demon turned to see the youngest princess walking beside her. “Uh yeah.” Demon replied dumbfounded.

The girl smile grew “ I'm glad! Camilla said she met you in the gardens. I'm sorry if she scared you… she can be a little intimidating at times hehehe.” She trailed off looking at the floor. “I hate to ask this but….where you the one who I met in the dungeons? You don't meet many people with red eyes you know.” She rubbed her arm with her hand nervously. 

 

 “Yeah...that was me….thanks by the way.” Demon rubbed the back of her bald head. 

 “Don't think your anything special, my idiotic sister heals everyone no matter who they are. Even dogs like you.” Another voice added beside her. Prince Leo narrowed his eyes at Demon his face showing pure disdain. 

 “Leo! That's rude, I healed her because I wanted too. That's all! her background does not change anything.” Elise glared at her brother and pouted. 

 “To you maybe, but unlike you I am more cautious of the company I keep around me.” He sighed.

 

“I'm right here ya know.” Demon growled already feeling annoyed. Leo smirked “I know, and I do not care. You are a filthy gladium who’s spent most of her life killing animals and people for pleasure and sport.. I do not care how ‘well trained’ you are, to me you are a dog and nothing more.” Leo explained. 

“And who’s fault do you think it is that imma gladium and I kill people hu? I was never given a choice…” Demon retorted glaring at leo.

 

Leo grimaced meeting Demon’s glare with one of his own. “You insolent little-” Leo suddenly stopped and opened his book. Before anything happened  Elise jumped between Demon and Leo facing towards her brother. “That's enough! Leo, you cannot judge Demon for her past! That's not fair!” “and you should not be defending a senseless monster!” Leo retorted back.

 

“Both of you please.” A third silky voice joined in. Camilla turned around  and placed a hand on both Leo’s and Elise’s shoulders. “Leo be kind to your sister, and Elise don't fight with him. Demon is going to be Father’s new retainer, so all of you will have to get along” 

 

 Demon noticed Xander had slowed his pace behind King Garon and was taking a few glances every now and then. Garon did not seem to even care what was going on behind him.

 Leo huffed and shoved Camilla’s hand off he then moved passed Elise while still glaring at Demon. Demon met his eyes with her own.

After that encounter everything was strangely quiet however, Demon noticed more eyes watching her than before. 

They came to a large metal gate, two guards stood beside it each armed to the teeth. They turned around and gave a strange signal with their hands, the gate slowly opened. Multiple voices shouted around them as they passed the gate. Demon was swarmed with strange noises, sounds and, smells. She looked around wide eyed However, sadly there were still stone walls surrounding her “So this is outside, well kinda I guess.” something was different. She looked up and found no stone, the roof seemed to keep rising. “The sky. I never thought I would see that again…”  Demon looked up at the grey sky the sun making a gold ring behind the clouds.  Tears built up in her eye as she remembered someone in the past. 

 

*Flashback* 

A younger Demon with long black hair with white roots peeked through a barred window atop the shoulders of an older woman with light green hair. “The sky changes colors throughout the day, little one.” the woman said with a quiet chuckle. She shifted underneath Demon the younger girl grabbing onto her hair. “You may not be able to see it fully in Nohr. Behind those clouds there's a beautiful sky filled with color, and a large bright ball of flame.” “The sun!” little Demon cried out lifting her hands towards the roof.

The woman laughed “yes, the sun.  and what about at night my little Dove?” the woman asked looking up at the young girl. Demon looked down with her light brown that were red near the center and placed a small hand on her chin thinking deeply “I know the big pale thingy is the moon….but the sparkly thingies...ummmm hmmmm” she trailed of scratching her head. After a while the woman answered “Stars, those are stars. There are thousands of them Dove. some are bright and some are not. Where I’m from you can see the sky almost all the time, there aren't any clouds and it’s never cold.”

the woman took Demon off of her shoulders and placed her pale bare feet on the ground. “Where are you from Navia?” Demon asked curiously. The woman straightened up her arms body in scars, and her dark golden eyes softened. “ I’m from a place called Hoshido. It’s sorta the opposite of this place, it’s warm and bright.” Demons eyes sparkled. “I want to go there! Take me there now! Please!” She yelled tugging Nevia's old torn pants. “I’m sorry Dove, but….” she then looked through the bars. Narrowing her eyes, her lips fell into a thin line. Her eyes returned to Demon wearing an oversized old shirt, with scuff marks and scars on her little legs and arms. She then knelt down to Demon’s height lifting a hand and stroked her hair behind her little pointed ears. 

“You know what? Sure, I WILL take you there, you and me just the two of us. I’ll show you the sun, the moon, the stars and everything your little eyes can take ok? We’ll travel together and never stop! It’s a promise” she lifted a fist smiling. “We have to take Roz, Saryn, and Kubo too!” The little girl reminded Navia.  Navia smiled “of course, how could I forget.” 

“YAY!”  Demon cheered jumping on Nevia and hugging her tightly. 

 

*End of flashback*

A sharp jab on her arm brought Demon back from her thoughts. Camilla’s face filled her vision. “I would pay attention ‘Demon,’ my father dislikes when people dilly dally.” she whispered. “This is not the arena, if you want to survive I suggest you keep following orders and be silent.” she did not give Demon time to respond as she sauntered off. 

 

.

 

They finally came to their destination a large square building, with pathways on the sides near the top. One word went in Demon’s mind (an erena...great  another dumb arena, wonder what the old crow wants)     

They stopped just before another black gate. 

“To test your strength,obedience, and your new weapon. I want you  to kill some prisoners. I do not care how, you can do with them as you please. I will warn you...they may be harder than the enemies your used too.” Demon sighed (another fight hu? Well at least I get to try out this new armour and weapon. Besides I need to blow off some steam, might be fun.) Demon lifted her hand and drew her blade from her back. She entered the arena through the metal door and lifted up her hood. She c crouched low to the ground and already felt adrenaline rise. 

 

The royals walked some steps to the top where the walkways were, five thrones where located on a large platform overlooking the roof. The roof was made with the same material as the gates, but with thinner metal and more, larger holes, so the royals could watch the battle in safety. Garon lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. 

The gates opened and two people walked out, one was a woman with red hair and tan skin. While the other was a green haired man wearing light clothing. The woman had a club while the man did not seem to be armed. 

 

The tan woman walked up to Demon calmly with her club resting on her shoulder, she looked unimpressed. “Ha! When we got caught I expected to simply be executed. Now they tell us we get to fight to earn an honourable end.  I got all excited, and they send a shrimp? Really?” “never underestimate your enemy Rinkah, we have no idea what she's capable of.” the green haired man said from behind Demon. Demon jumped feeling a jolt of surprise. He was crouched on the wall behind her “How the heck did he get behind me! Normally I can sense or hear them! Gonna have to up my game, these guys are no pushovers.”  Demon backed away slowly making sure to keep both enemies in eyesight. 

 

The green haired man jumped off the wall and landed gracefully without a sound. “As is tradition I will introduce myself. “I am Kaze, a ninja in the service of the Hoshidan royal family. and this is-”“I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable Chieftain!” the woman interrupted pounded her free fist to her bandaged chest. Kaze nodded to Rinkah then returned his gaze back to Demon. “May I ask your name?”  he inclined his head.

 

Demon grunted rolling her eye “This isn’t the place for talking. So shut up and fight!” she charged at Kaze first causing the Ninja’s eyes to widen in alarm. He dogged her strike and in turn drew something out of his sleeve. In one swift motion he flung his right hand outward, and something stuck in Demon’s shoulder. She stopped and took it out, barely feeling a thing. “That’s your weapon a metal star? Doesn't even hurt” Demon taunted. 

Kaze however, simply crossed his arms and smiled “A ninja's shuriken may not cut deep, but it can sap you of your strength. Your death need not come all at once.” “and I’m here to make that end quicker!” Rinkah’s voice boomed behind her. Demon cursed and ducked under the blow, she then backed further away.  “All that relaxing must have made me go soft.” 

“Get your frekin head in the game! Your a monster so start acting like one. Rule number one; know the enemy.  don’t charge in like a bull. Demon dogged another shrunken, and narrowly missed Rinkah’s club. “Ok, Kaze is quick but I got a feeling that armour doesn't act much for protection. Rinkah is balanced, she quick and strong but her blows will hurt more than Kaze’s. Kaze’s shurikens do drain me somewhat so I do need to be careful.” 

 

*yawn* “this is boring, all she’s doing is dogging their attacks. Sure shes fast but dogging isn not that impressive. I thought she was supposed to be strong and inhuman.” Camilla grumbled stretching.  

Xander did not turn towards her, his eyes never leaving the battle. “If it is that boring dear sister you do not have to stay. Father said you can leave anytime.”

“Fighting is more than just pointy weapons and strength Camilla, I think the glaudium is trying to form a strategy. Leo replied also focusing on the fight. 

“She’s really fast and slippery! I can barely keep track!” Elise cheered sitting at the edge of her chair. 

 

Demon was not doing very well in the fight. Kaze and Rinkah worked very well on chaining their attacks, they went off one another strengths and seemed to know what the other was thinking. Rinkah was moving in for the attack Demon lifted her blade and blocked the attack, both had a standoff of strength. Which Demon easily knew was an easy win. Rinkah smirked pushing hard against the younger girl. “Ha! The shrimp thinks she can beat me in strength? Her arms are like toothpicks….I’ll crush her and end this quickly.” Rinkah thought getting excited. She pushed even harder, looking around for Kaze. 

Demon pushed back with an amazing burst of strength causing a strangled gasp from Rinkah. Demon forced her blade slowly towards her neck, when multiple sharp pains pierced her back. Demon lifted her foot and kicked Rinkah into wall, the anger and pain causing her vision go red. “Alright! That ninja is so dead! I need to take care of him first. Those shurikens may not cause major damage but like he said. It’s starting to hurt.” Demon tuned towards the ninja and ran at him. Kaze quickly dogged the strike, and jumped away trying to gain some distance. “Oh, no you don’t!” Demon groweld. Crouching down she jumped after him, the ninja landed on another wall. He threw more shurikens at her, Demon curled into a ball and rammed into the wall. Before Kaze jumped away, she grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. 

Kaze quickly recovered and moved away, drawing a small sword from his back. Demon lifted her blade, not caring about the shurikens still in her back. They exchanged fast paced blows, each of them receiving small cuts. She noticed he was aiming for her right side, her supposed blind side, she felt the ground under her quake and quickly knew who it was. In a swift motion she took one hand off her blade and grabbed Kaze’s scarf and threw him towards her oncoming attacker. Rinkah staggered backwards while Kaze flipped over and landed.

Demon flipped her blade backwards with the tip pointing backwards. “King Garon was right they are tougher…..and this blade is way too long” she thought. Demon took no time and ran at Kaze before he could gain distance. She swung her blade in an upward arc, making him jump away. She changed her hand into a spear, and thrusted it forward. Stabbing him in the chest and pinning him to the wall.  

Swiftly turning she blocked the wooden club she changed her hand back to normal and  jumped back a little distance. Demon then lunged and slashed at Rinkah’s legs. Demon’s blade dug into the back of her calf, Rinkah sank to the floor on her knees and Demon grabbed her arm and stepped on it hearing a loud crack. Rinkah screamed grabbing her elbow rolling over onto her front.

Demon was not done yet, she was going to make them both suffer. 

A shuriken was coming her way. She could sense it she turned and grabbed it and threw it back. Kaze narrowly dogged it but Demon vanished. “What the!” Kaze panicked looking around desperately. Demon came behind him and with her blade slashed at his head.  He narrowly slipped passed it his back took the blow. Demon kept her forward momentum and caused Kaze to fall. He was slower because of his wound. Demon place her foot on him before he could escape. “So you can’t escape this time you annoying fly.” she growled taking her blade and stabbing it deep into his thigh. Kaze did not scream, much to the displeasure of Demon.

    Rinkah had recovered and grabbed her club with her good arm, Demon growled. “This is getting old real fast.” Demon released her blade and grew her nails out, Rinkah swung her club at her. Demon grabbed her club and broke it, she then lunged forward and grabbed her neck. Her nails dug into the skin, Rinkah tried to kick her away but Demon was not letting go. Rinkah threw her fist in a final attempt, only for it to be caught and crushed by Demons inhuman strength. She lets go of rinkah only before her body hit the ground Demon changed her fist into a long black lance and stabbed rinkah through the chest. Demon lifted it slowly making Rinkah slid painfully down the lance. Rinkah grunted struggling weakly. 

    Demon smiled at her pain knowing King Garon was entertained, and of course she would be lying if she said she did not enjoy it just a bit. 

“Hey, she’s down and cannot fight anymore. She has no secrets about Hoshido, Rinkah is not even apart of our nation nor does she care. I am a ninja of the royal family, I have many secrets that your people would find useful. So please spare her.”  Kaze Laid behind Demon his hands on the hilt of Ganglari. He was trying to pull it out but it seemed fruitless. 

Demon stopped her hand lowering and shifting back to normal. “Your begging for her life?” she asked genuinely surprised. 

Kaze lowered his head “yes please, Rinkah had nothing to do with us spying on Nohr. I asked her to help, she has no part in this. So please if your going to kill someone kill me. A ninja is always prepared for death.” 

Demon visibly shook, her whole body frozen. “Just like when…..”  she thought sadly. 

“Demon!” a loud slam sounded “What are you doing, Finish him! I grow bored of this!” Garon’s voiced thundered above.  

Demon nodded and walked towards Kaze, he gave a sad smile towards the floor. “You know...you remind me of someone I failed, long ago. Your face and eyes to a certain extent are just like hers.” he says with a humorless laugh “I am sorry, Lady Corrin….I failed again, please, please be safe wherever you are.” he finished. 

Demon lifts her hand towards his head, not letting it show that his words shook her. 

She took a deep breath and- 

“Wait!” a shrill voice cried out. Demon turned to find the youngest princess was behind her using her staff to heal Rinkah. 

“When did you get in here!?” Demon hissed. “An arena is no place for healers.” 

“No one has to die….not while I am here. They may be Hoshidan but they deserve a quick death not torture. They are defeated and that's all that matters.” she finished and stood up, followed by Rinkah who looked good as new.  

Elise then walked towards Kaze with a look of pure determination. “Elise! If you heal that Hoshido scum you will be punished!” Garon roared making Demon flinch. 

Elise clenched her staff tighter but did not stop, she was pale and looked scared for her life. 

 

“Demon! Don’t just stand there! Kill him!” Garon rose from his chair. 

Xander stood quickly and grabbed his father's arm. “Please father! Elise may have apoint!” he begged. The other two sibling rose as well looking extremely concerned. 

“What did you just say!” garon turned towards his son Xander opened his mouth but seemed at a loss for words. “What Xander is trying to say father is the Hoshidan spy, the ninja at least could be useful. He said so himself he severs the royal family, thus he should have useful information.” Leo interrupted.  Camilla huffed and drew her hand through her hair. “He is right father, instead of killing a viable asset to our conquering of Hoshido we need more information.” 

 

Garon glowered, but remained silent. Back in the arena Elise tried to pull Ganglari out of Kaze’s leg but the blade would not budge an inch. Demon did not know what to do, follow orders from Garon or help the girl who saved her life. 

Elise finally gave up and meekly looked at Demon who was covered in blood. “Um, a little help please?” she asked kindly Demon nodded and went to help her.  

“Demon if you help her you will be punished for disobedience!” Garon said above her. “I do not care what my tratourus daughter does but YOU will obey me.” he finished sharply. 

“Uh, what the heck do I do?! Aggghhh! This is harsh! He’ll beat me up like last time!” she looked back between Elise and Garon. Elise placed her hands in front of her and gave a pleading look. “Please!” she drew it out for awhile. 

Demon sighed looking Garon square in the eyes. “I am no pet or servant!”  she growled in her mind. She walked proudly towards Kaze and looking at Garon ,placed both hand on the blade, and drew it out in one swift pull.  

Kaze grunted, and Elise quickly went to healing him. Demon on the other hand continued to glare back at garon, challenging him with her eye. Garon’s face was red with rage and Demon knew it was not going to be an easy punishment. “I’m going to defy you every chance I get! No matter how many times you try to break me I will keep fighting you. That’s a promise!” Demon silently  pledged in her head. 

“There! All healed and good to go! Both of you should still be tired but your wounds should be fine.” Elise chirped happily.

Garon grimaced “fine! Guards take these scum back to their cells!” he ordered two guards swiftly did so.  

“Now it’s you turn Demon!” Elise said grabbing Demon and turning her around. Demon felt her wounds close. “Gonna have to get used to that…” Demon mumbled in awe Elise gigled.   :your welcome!” 

 

The Nohrian sibling above all took a collective sigh of relief, their father stomped down the stairs in a mad rage. “Well, for now that is settled….but the reckoning is not far away.” xander ran his hand through his blonde hair already trying to think of an excuse for Elise. 

“Hmm I am surprised the little gladium defied father...it takes a considerable amount of guts to do that.”  “Or she's just dumb.” Leo added crossing his arms. 

Xander smiled as he watched Elise heal Demon, the younger girl was and always will be a light in his darkness. She could brighten anyone's day, even Leo’s, he frowned realising that she could be punished instead of him. 

A hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “Do not worry, Elise is a strong girl, and if you cannot take the punishment I will.” she turned and smiled at him, not a fake one, a real smile. A smile that is almost never shown to the world.  Xander nodded in thanks. “I would not mind it either, if I absolutely have to that is…” Leo mumbled looking down at his book with a slight blush. 

The two older siblings looked at one another, then smiled. Leo may never admit it face to face but he did care a lot about his siblings. Though, if ever called out on it he would deny especially if it were Elise. 

“Alright let's go get our crazy little sister.” Camilla said taking lead Xander and Leo quickly followed. 

 

Down in the arena Demon was all healed, though she still felt like she wanted to keep fighting. “Thanks again, your Highness.” Demon said with a small bow. Elise copied with a curtsy. “Your very welcome, and thanks for helping and listening to me! I know defying father is a bad idea, but it means a lot, really!” she said giving Demon a hug. Demon flinched but did not fight her. 

“Well, it seems you two get along well.” Xander said behind them. 

“Come along Elise, it's time for dinner.” Camilla called, Elise perked up. “Coming!” she replied.

When the two were left alone Xander gave a nod to Demon. “You fight well,you have strength and speed. However, you lack  in style and planning.” he said a matter of factly. “That a challenge?” Demon taunted taking position. 

    Xander lifted a hand “Not right now, and I am not trying to make you mad. I simply wish to spar with you sometime, and if you wish perhaps i can teach you how to better use that blade?” he said with a small smile. 

Demon grunted “yeah, maybe we’ll see.” she replied walking to the exite. Xander watched her leave. “With some real training she could be the ultimate soldier, unbeatable even for me. Father…..what are you planning?” Xander thought with a clenched heart. 

 

Demon returned to her room covered in sweat, and with the help of Felicia, Flora and, Jakob. The armour was removed, Demon even got to take a nice shower again, something she had come to love. 

She soaked in the hot steamy bath for awhile trying to calm her racing heart. “I seriously defied the King...dang I don't want ta think what he's gonna do to me. For now I should just relax and focus on today and not the future.” she closed her eye and sank deeper in the tub. 

A soft knock sounded “milady? I brought some towels and your nightwear.”  Felicia's muffled voice came from behind the door.

“Ah, come in!” Demon responded instantly sitting up in the tub. Felicia came in coughing at the amount of  steam in the room. “H-heres your towels and your gown.” she put them down on the cabinet, and turned to Demon. “Anything else?” she asked. 

    Demon shook her head “no, thanks a ton Felicia.” she said giving a grin.”  “well, then i leave you to your bath milady.” Felicia said bowing and leaving. 

    Demon watched her leave. “What a friendly person I like her a lot.” Demon thought smiling. 

“She's only being friendly because she fears the king like you do. He ordered her to serve you just like Flora and Jakob, she's only kind to you to gain something or stay alive. No one is  here to be friends with a monster like you.” Demon’s mind bit back. 

Demon grimaced looking at her reflection in the water, she was right. No normal girl has scales or pointed ears or fangs, or red snake eyes or  hands that can grow claws or turn into weapons. She sunk deeper into the water ducking underneath, she could always hold her breath for a really long time. Demon smiled to herself “my cell mates and I used to have fun paying I spy or other games. I would always win hahaha!”

She curled up tightly into a ball underwater. “Now I’m all alone….” 

Demon got out of the water after feeling light headed and got dressed. She then got ready for bed blowing out the candle she curled up in bed trying to drown out the crushing feeling of fear and loneliness.

As Demon fell asleep however, she was interrupted by someone jerking her around. Demon instantly jumped up our of bed and tunred towards her attacker. Only to find Princess Elise, with a candle and nervous look.   
Demon calmed her racing heart and tried not to groan as she asked. "What brings you here and at this time of night princess Elsie?"   
Elise looks down and shifts her feet then with determination she looked Demon in the eye and said. "I need your help, I want to free those two Hoshidan prisoners you fought today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So...I don't have an excuse....but I do have something to tell ya'll! I got a job that I have to work 8am-5pm and by the time I get home I'm tired and done so my updates are going to be slow.... Then again when are they quick lol just thought I'd warn ya. I do have Sunday and Monday off and I will try to work on it then.  
> I also figured out I didn't know the castles name in Nohr and it took me awhile to find the swords name too lol. Also I'm bad at chapter titles hahahaha. 
> 
> Anywho hope y'all enjoyed an I'll see you next update!


	7. Fresh Air and New Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon is slowly settling into her new role. However,the youngest princess wants to cause trouble and Demon is in no position to refuse. She decides to use the night to explore her new home.

   Fresh air and new names

  

    Demon woke to a dark, empty room. She slowly rose to rub her eye, and looking around the room. everything was silent and dark. Demon yawned, stretched, and slid out of the bed. A cold chill spread through her body as her bare feet touched the floor. The long black curtains hanging from the window were dancing in the cold chilling wind. Demon had half the mind to turn around and crawl back into her warm bed, but her mind was fully awake and alert. She could not get the young princess's request a few hours earlier….

 

Flashback;

 “I want you to help me break out the two Hoshidan prisoners you fought earlier.”  the young blond princess asked shyly.

 Silence hung in the air as demon's mind went blank. “ first off why me and not your loyal dogs?” Demon asked confused. Elsie looked away then shuffled a bit her face scrunched together in deep thought.

“Because….” She trailed off. “Because when I saw you, in the arena, the dungeons, and today fighting. I saw…. defiance, and maybe not in the way you think. I have been watching you, I don't know if it's because you don't care or because you do. Your just…...different I can feel it! 

    “Don’t worry, we won’t do it tonight we need to plan this thoroughly. 

 

Demon rubbed her left arm, biting her lip with her fangs. “ How am I supposed to break em out when I could never get out in the first place….” Demon whispered. Her mind buzzed with ideas, however, she turned towards the window as a cold breeze lifted the blinds.  (I need some fresh air) she thought.

    

She went over to the dresser and put on a pair of simple brown pants, and a white short sleeved shirt. She found her cloak from her retainer set and then picked up Ganglari and went to the door. She pushed the doorknob only to find it locked, Demon knew she could easily break the door down. However, when she closed her eye she could see a  glowing blue flame on the other side. Ever since she was younger Demon could sense other beings around her, they appeared as glowing blue flames in human shape. She could sense animals and people which helped her when she had lost her eye.

Demon grimaced, of course, they would post a guard. She opened her eye and noticed the door was sealed with magic.

    (No sense in causing a commotion. I'm sure they put a lot more precautions in this room. Dang, it...looks like I'm still a prisoner. ) Demon turned towards the window, the gears in her head turning.

 (Or maybe not..) She walked towards the window and drew back the blinds, metal bars were placed in the window. They seemed to have the same magic as her gauntlets and the door. “aw come on!” she slammed her fist on the bars. “How am I supposed to get out when they have this stupid magic here,” she whispered looking around and trying to think of a way out.

 “Think Demon! What would Navia say? Or Kubo?” Demon laughed. “Kubo would laugh and be sarcastic with me, and Navia would just shrug and tell me to figure it out.  brawn isn't always the answer.”

  Demon looked at the bars on the window, thinking back on her previous encounters with the sealing magic. (Every time the magic works is when it comes into contact with me. With my skin….wait….) She looked down at her sword drawing it in she placed it in between the bars. “Hope this works..” taking a deep breath she began to push on the cursed blade. It didn't take long before the bars gave way bending enough for Demon to slip through.  

Demon gave a silent fist pump into the air at her small victory. Looking Ganglari over it did not look bent into the slightest, (creepy but useful) she sheathed it and slipped through the bars. Standing on the ledge she looked out to see how high she was off the ground. The tower was higher than the castle and most of the other towers. Demon's heart lurched and dropped, she felt her whole body tense. “Ok, nevermind, this might be a bad idea.” Demon gripped the bars tightly even if they weakened her power. “Ok, ok, ok, ok, if I want to get out of this tower this is the only way. Come on, let's do this!” Demon turned and drew the blinds back to cover the bars.

  Turning back she took a deep breath steeling herself. (All right, focus ..you can do this. All I gotta do is make my nails turn into claws, like when I fight, easy! Question is how? I've never made my body shift by myself..it just happens….wait emotion! Every time it's my emotions! Or my anger really...so I guess I gotta get pumped up or mad) and how the heck am I supposed to do that!” She whisper angrily towards the black sky. Shifting again and trying not to look down, demon tried to think of ways to make her abilities come out. 

  After what seemed like hours of thinking, but we're probably minutes really, Demon groaned and said.  “Ey, you know what? Who cares, Kubo always said just go for it now and regret it later!” 

  With that she closed her eye and  pushed herself off the ledge, and regretted it. she could feel the harsh cold wind beating her face as she fell. Her stomach was doing flips as it was dropping the wind was howling around her. 

Demon forced her eye bearly open, the ground was coming in fast and her already pale skin paling further. 

She turned her body over from facing the floor to the tower. 

Demon's  heart was pounding in her ears so her 'plan’, if you  could even call it that, was working. She looked at her hands and found nothing was happening! “Oh come on! Do something!” She yelled flinging her hands up and down rapidly.  As she continued to fall Demon decided she had enough waiting. (I need to do something quick or my short stupid life is over, and I have yet to achieve my promises!)

With great urgency she extended her hands and feet into the stone tower with as much force as she could muster. “This is gonna hurt!” Her fists and toes dug into the stone but she was still sliding quickly down. Demon looked down finding the ground far too close she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

 When nothing came she slowly opened her eye. “I'm alive?”  She looked around no one saw her so that was good. She slowly pulled her fist and feet out which were both bloody and bruised the fingernails were grinded down to her fingers as where her toe nails. “Ok I am never EVER trying that again.”

Hoping off she gave a heavy  grunt and she pulled the cloak over her head.

    The streets were empty and doors were sealed, a few lamps hung down the streets. A thin mist hung in the night air, even her normally silent footsteps seemed to thunder at each step.

 Demon walked in silence, avoiding guards and exploring various alleyways. She looked at the various colorful signs she passed. “Wish I could read what they say...didn't Kubo say there was a place I should visit if I ever get out of prison?”

 “What was it called? Dusk's embrace? Wyvern's nest? Uh, He said it was a nice place with the best food and drink you'll ever taste.” Demon smiled at the memory. “Then Navia rolled her eyes and said that all Nohrians ever cooked was meat and drank wine. Then they both argued for hours which country had better food, Navia won in the end but Kubo never wanted to admit it. He started saying random things to win or babbling nonsense, or bringing up things of the distant past.”

 

Demon wandered the Nohrian streets and realised that not a single sign of life had shown itself.  The streets were empty and not even animals came scuttling around. She eventually ended up upon an opening in the ground with a river flowing under it. The sides near the opening lifted up out of the water like a walkway.

    Demon sighed, “no one's here….it's like a ghost town. Kubo said the streets normally had people running back and forward and people called street vendors would yell at ya. All kinda smells would flow around and noises would fill the air. This is not what I expected, then again it IS late in the night but I at least thought a few people would be around.”  Demon stood silently near the opening, until a soft noises reached her pointed ears. She could not understand what the noises were, but there were multiple all jumbled together. Demon looked down towards the entrance of the dark opening, they seemed to be coming from there….

She looked up at the sky wondering how long had she been wandering around? “Would it be ok if i did go down there? What if i’m not back when they come to wake me up? I could be punished again, or worse.” She fidgeted and scratched her unmasked cheek.. “Who knows maybe it'll be fun” she said and shrugged jumping down and walking into the dark damp cavern, checking her surroundings and staying on guard. 

The cave seemed to grow larger with every step she took, the entrance wasn't terribly big but the cave expanded the deeper she went. Almost as if a country laid beneath Nohr.

finally, after walking in thick, inky, darkness a dim light shined in the distance. She walked quickly towards the light, and as she neared it she was able to make out what it was. A small black lamp hung from the wall on a hook, and as she peered further she could see a few more.

    Humming to herself she followed the lights, the sound of running water and the quiet padding of her bare feet where the only sound that accompanied her in the darkness. Soon the lights multiplied and Demon found herself at an entrance that looked like a marketplace. People walked in various directions and street vendors yelled their bargains and goods at people passing by. 

Demon smiled, “so THIS is where the fun is…” she whispered happily. She stepped into the stream of people taking in the smells, sounds, and sights.

   “Maybe that place Kubo talked about is down here instead?” Demon tried to slow down and read the signs, but the crowd kept pushing behind her. (I need to get out of this!) With swift action she made her way to a less crowded road which she then realized….she was lost.     Demon had no knowledge of the layout down here and not being able to read did not help. 

  Suddenly something collided with her, and she stumbled forward. Demon quickly turned around a sharp growl and choice words for the person who bumped them. “Hey!” A voice interrupted her before she could at anything. “Oh, you must forgive me! I did not see you and everyone was moving so quickly!” 

  The person behind her had familiar light blue hair and smelled of pine. 

“L-lady Demon? What on earth are you doing here?” Flora’s voice made her cringe.

 Demon quickly straightened giving a retort “well, what are you doing here?” 

  Flora rolled her eyes and shifted a large, neatly folded, pile of clothing in her arms. “I'm here to get supplies for the castle and you milady.” Flora said the last word with sarcasm.

     Demon grimaced not having a good reply. “Uh, I got hungry.” Demon tried to sound convincing  but she sounded like she was asking a question instead. 

 Flora rolled her eyes, “I have half a mind to smack you, but if you help me I may keep silent about this.” 

“Tch, since when did you have any power over me. Your MY maid I can do whatever I want.” Demon shot back with a sneer. 

Flora nodded still holding a large neatly piled clothing in her arms. “Yes, that is true however, Lord Garon has also given me, Felicia, and Jakob the duty of watching you and making sure you don't do anything stupid. Like right now for instance, if you were recognised by someone down here they could have killed you or worse!” Demon growled “So all three of ya are spies?” 

“Should  have known…” she mumbled the last part sadly. (Who in their right mind would actually care for a monster like me, and now an ugly one to boot.) 

 “Well, I could just kill you an throw ya into the water below.” Demon threatened with a small chuckle. 

 Flora flinched ever so slightly but her face reminds impassive. “I may seem like an ordinary maid, but do not underestimate me.” She replied icely. 

 Demon smirked crouching “well then why don't I kill a spy then?” 

  With a swift action Demon dashes at flora, an instant later an ice shard flies by her face. She stops, “magic? But you don't have any tomes.” 

Flora gives a prideful smile, the clothing she had still in a neat pile in front of her. “Your not the only one with supernatural abilities, my sister and I both hail from the ice tribe. We don't need tomes. Ice is in our body and spirit!” She yelled sending a powerful ice wind at Demon. “Heh, that explains your cold body temperatures I thought that was weird.” She said more so to herself than Flora. 

 Demon crouched low then jumped to one of the walls and then bouncing off of it towards flora. The kick sent Flora flying however, she quickly recovered before she hit the wall. She drew out two small daggers while still crouched Demon stayed where she landed, which was were Flora once stood. 

Flora decided she would make the first move next coating her daggers in ice she attacked. Her strikes were swift and precise, but Demon had dealt with assassin type fighters in the arena. She knew how they worked, they were glass cannons as Navia once said. Hard to hit but take a ton of damage if hit, and Demon was quick enough already.  She dodged each with speed matching, while Flora was precice on her hits she was not so great on the larger picture. Demon drew her blade and blocked Flora's last attack then pushing her off she grabbed her right arm and circled round Flora's back. She then took the knife and stabbed the palm of flora's hand into the wall. 

Flora screamed and tried to send another Ice attack but Demon was wiser than before. She hit Flora's stomach with the hilt butt of her blade, then she took flora's left hand in her own grip and just held it there. She placed her other forearm on Flora's neck and shoved her back into the wall. They both stood in silence glaring at each other. 

 Flora tried in vain to figure a way out, the dagger was painful and deep in her hand. Her left arm wouldn't even budge in Demon's grip. (This woman IS a monster!) 

Demon showed no remorse or concern for Flora's pain. 

Flora finally sighed “I give.” She whispered. Demon growled shoving her arm harder on Flora's neck “what was that? Couldn't hear ya.” She taunted. Flora's face went red and she glared daggers at Demon “I said I give you filthy beast!” She yelled acidly. 

    Demon smirked and let go, causing Flora to fall forward. She reached over and tried to pull the dagger out of her hand. It was in far too deep, Demon noticed this and walked over causing Flora to Inch away. Demon pulled it out with one swift tug flora groaned trying to hold back the yelp. 

 Demon then tossed it towards her which she caught it with her good hand. “Lord Garon was right! Your not human nor are you a normal gladium! Your, your a monster! a beast! a demon!” She yelled back at Demon with tears in her eyes. Demon gave a mock bow, a smile still plastered on her face. Though she would never tell anyone that those words actually hurt. 

 “That's the name! Don't wear it out!” She replied with false happiness. Flora gave a cry of frustration, stomped back to the clothes and picked them up best she could with one hand and left. 

 Demon watched her go, feeling slightly bad for going so hard on her, (so much for winning her over) she sighed. (I always screw things up don't I guys?) 

 Demon then walked back out to the main square. 

    

There were still a lot of people but not as many as before, so Demon could take her time now. The underground town was nice and even a little warmer feeling than the upper town, or maybe that was because Demon had fought Flora, Demon wandered alone for a little while longer. She got some strange looks and stares and even a few people talking behind her back, but Demon didn't care nothing new there. 

  Eventually Demon herd a small familiar child like voice calling out into the night. “That sounds like Lady Elise? Why would a princess be down here?” 

 Demon quickened her pace (maybe I'm just confusing her voice with someone else?) She thought. Demon prided herself in remembering sounds and smells better than images, her eyes may be excellent but she often forgot images and faces quickly. 

  Demon finally came upon a small cloaked girl next to a flower cart, she was holding a basket of flowers of all colors and giving them to each person that passed by. The voice was definitely similar to princess Elise, but that was impossible. 

      Demon slowly walked towards the hooded girl she turned and…“Demon!” She was jumped on and hugged tightly by said girl. Demon pulled the girl off, which was her height but maybe an inch taller. Purple eyes met her red and Demon knew immediately who it was. “Princess Elise?” The girl gasped and looked around quickly then she turned to demon and place a finger on her lip. “ Shhhhhhhhh are you trying to blow my cover! Don't say my name out loud!” she whispered harshly. 

   Demon internally groaned removing the finger from her lips. “What are you doing here?” Demon whispered. Elise seemed to relax slightly she gave a small smile “I like to come down here and give flowers to people!” Demon raised an white eyebrow. “You give it to them for free? Also what use would a simple flower be?” 

   “Flowers bring happiness and Nohr needs some happiness and hope. A lot of people are going through hard times and I can't do much to help. So I give flowers to try to give some happiness to people!” Elise chirped. She suddenly gasped loudly making Demon flinch “what happened to your hands and feet! Hold on a sec!” She turned and ran to the cart getting a staff that was laying against it on the ground. She returned and lifted the staff a faint glow grew from it and in an instant all of Demon's bruises and cuts were healed. 

“There! Much better!” She grinned. 

“Dang wish I had that in the past.” Demon said as she clenched and unclenched her hands. Elise smiled “I'm not that good at healing yet but, I'm trying to get stronger that's why I come down here. Not just to give flowers away but to heal people too! it helps me practice.” 

Demon scoffed. “So this is your playing grounds?” Elise looked at her weird “playing grounds? What is that? I'm not playing with people I'm helping them. There a lot of folks down here who can't afford a doctor so I help instead. It gives me practice and helps them. a fair trade in my book. I do not toy with lives in my hands!” 

Demon frowned lifting her hands up in defeat. “Ok, ok little miss goody two shoes. I get it, your nice unlike me who's the big baddy that kills and hurts people.” 

 “No! I didn't mean it like that Demon! The circumstances you grew up in made you that way. You don't have a choice!” Elise quickly said looking panicked. 

Demon laughed “I'm kidding jeez take a joke.”

   “Besides,” Elise looked down and her shoulders sagged. “I'm really weak, my siblings carry heavy burdens and here I am completely oblivious of it all. I don't know how bad Nohr really is, all I do is heal and I've never seen the front lines or how horrible war is. I-i'm scarred. I'm scared to learn what is really going on. I don't want to see who father or my siblings really are or how Nohr is dying, I just want to stay in my own little world! I'm a coward.”

Silence hung in the air Demon did not know what to do with this heavy atmosphere so she just stood awkwardly.  

   “So…. have you given thought to your little plan?” Elise asked changing the subject. Demon frowned “I don't understand why you want to help the enemy?  Don't y'all hate them and want to wipe them off the face of the earth an all that?” 

 Elise shook her head quickly looking disgusted. “No! I don't want that! I hate all this fighting, but then again how did you know that? Did you not grow up...you know…” she trailed off awkwardly. 

 Demon smirked “yeah but I had a few friends down there that taught me a bit about the world” 

 “Really!” Elise looked excited. “Who were they? And where are they now!” She asked grabbing Demon's arm.

 Demon's smile faded and she bit her lip, “one of em was a Nohrian turncoat by the name of Kubo. The other was a Hoshidan prisoner named Navia. They told me a bunch about their respective countries, often would get into fights about who was right and who was wrong.”       

“So, they were like your parents?” Elsie asked. 

 

Demon laughed this time. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. I never really knew what Kubo was thinking or if he was serious or joking. He usually joked around and was almost never serious. He was really strong and quick, he had a ton of self confidence and never liked to admit his faults. 

But….he was very protective of me and would listen to me when I needed him. 

  “Wow, he sounds like he was cool. You used past tense does that mean?” Elsie asked. 

Demon growled, “ don't want to talk about it” 

Elise quickly shut her mouth.

 “Navia was a mastermind, while Kubo was physical Navia was smart. Her memory was like an iron trap, she was a great magic user. She memorised spells of ancient times and could remember old wars she fought in. Navia told me all about Hoshido how it had a big circle of fire called the sun and you could see it. She told me it was warm and bright. She encouraged me to keep fighting for my freedom. She taught me all about the stars and moon, the constellations. She kept me warm and even gave me a name kinda.” 

 Demon felt her eye water but she blinked rapidly refusing to let them fall. She looked up to the black stone roof above. “Both of em taught me how to survive, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for em.”    

 Silence hung in the air for awhile, Elise processed the information. “That's amazing, both sound important to you. What was the name Navia gave you?” Demon blushed “it was dumb” she shook her head. “Yeah but a name is better than Demon, that's not a name! If we are going to work together you need a real name!” Elise smiled listening intently. Demon looked away embarrassed (she just wants to get you to trust her. She will use you just like everyone else.) “ It was...little dove.” She whispered. “Dove” Elsie repeated. “Why a dove? I expected like a Hoshidan name, you know something with a deeper meaning.” Elsie looked underwhelmed.    Demon chorcled “while Navia was smart she sucked at names, she didn't want to just call me kid. Since I couldn't remember my name she gave me a nickname. Back then I wouldn't hurt a fly or rat. I was rather peace loving and a pacifist, also I was really weak so she gave me the nickname little dove.” 

 Elise nodded “ok, so demon and dove….” She hummed swinging her arms back and forth. 

 “Is a name that important? I haven't had a name since I was a child and that was a nickname.” Demon shrugged.

 “Deea! That's your new name from now on!” Elise yelled unfazed. 

Demon tried not to groan. “Really? That sounds way too girly and sweet.” Elise tilted her head staying silent and staring at Demon. 

Demon sighed giving in. “Yeah, sure whatever princess”  she replied 

 “Good! Now that that's settled we need a plan! Those Hoshidan prisoners looked important, especially the ninja so father will torture them soon. We need to get them out and I already have a bit of the plan figured out. Come this way so no one will hear.” Elise grabbed Demon, now refered to as Deea, and dragged her away from the cart. 

  Once they got a safe distance Elise took off her hood revealing her long blond pigtails. 

“So here's the deal, my father is holding a...celebration of sorts in two days. It's supposed to be a big deal and while everyone is busy that's when we make our move!” 

Deea crossed her arms shaking her head “do you seriously think it will be that easy? Nohr is heavily guarded even when a party is going on! Guards will still be there even if it's a dumb party.” 

 Elise giggled “nope, the guards will be fewer when big parties like this occur more guards are positioned around father and the upper portion of the castle.” 

 “But I'll have to be by lord Garon's side how the heck do I sneak inside the dungeons?” 

 “ill ask father if I could borrow you!” Elise said happily pointing to herself. 

“What? your going to the dungeons?!” Deaa yelled (a princess going to the dungeons? Wouldn't that seem MORE suspicious?) 

“Think about it Deea! Everyone is watching you right now cause your new. So you can't do it, but me? Everyone knows I wander off and around. No one cares besides my siblings and retainers so I'm under the radar more than you. They'll think I just want  to make a new friends or have my own fun with the new retainer!” 

 Deea sighed “you got a point there…..what about the guards and your retainers? What are you going to do about that?” Deea asked. 

 Elise's smile grew “you are going to distract the guards while I get the key and free the prisoners! Then after that there should be a secret exit and BAM! That's it!” She finished striking a pose.  Demon rubbed her eye, and sighed. (it's too simple, something or someone is going to catch on. Why am I doing this anyway? If I get caught I'm dead meat, but if I don't Elise could rat me out to her father and siblings. Ugggh either way I'm doomed) 

 “Well? What do you think? Elise asked leaning towards Deea with curious big purple eyes. 

“Fine….it works I guess.” Deea sighed 

 “Hooray!” She yelled jumping and clapping her hands.

   She then noticed one of the clocks on the wall her eyes widened. “Oh shoot! We need to get back to the castle! It's almost morning!” She grabbed Deea again and ran. Deea gave up on resisting. 

 

  

 

woke to a dark, empty room. She slowly rose rubbing her eye, and looking around everything was silent and dark. Demon yawned, streached, and slid out of the bed. A cold chill spread through her body as her bare feet touched the floor. The long black curtains where where flowing in the cold chilling wind. Demon had half the mind to turn around and crawl back into her warm bed, but her mind was fully awake and alert.   She could not get the young princess's request a few hours earlier….

 

Flashback;

 “I want you to help me break out the two Hoshidan prisoners you fought earlier.”  the young blond princess asked shyly. 

 Silence hung in the air as demon's mind went  blank. “ and why are you asking me?” demon asked confused. Elsie looked away demon then shuffled a bit her face scrunched together in deep thought. 

“Because….” She trailed off. “Because when I saw you, in the arena, the dungeons, and today fighting. I saw…. defiance, and maybe not in the way you think. But I have been watching you I don't know if it's because you just don't care or because you do. Your just…...different I can feel it!  

 

Demon blushed and rubbed her left arm, biting her lip with her fangs. “ How am I supposed to break em out when I could never get out in the first place….” Demon whispered. 

(NOTE)  
If your interested.....

So, from now on I'm going to TRY to refer to Demon as Deea. I may screw up a few times in that but I don't want to confuse y'all!  
Also I'm trying not to make Demon too edgy, (but I guess I kinda already failed at that lol)   
I'm trying to speed the chapters up to get to the fun stuff cause I've just broken the surface of the story. I tend to focus way to much on the small stuff and I know I'm not being consistent with a few things in previous chapters. My brain sucks at remembering things. 

Thanks for sticking with me and for your patience! I'm sorry the chapter updates suck! I've been trying to put reminders on my phone and stuff like that but I'm lazy.   
Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and have a good day/evening/night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE)  
> If your interested.....
> 
> So, from now on I'm going to TRY to refer to Demon as Deea. I may screw up a few times in that but I don't want to confuse y'all!  
>  Also I'm trying not to make Demon too edgy, (but I guess I kinda already failed at that lol)   
>  I'm trying to speed the chapters up to get to the fun stuff cause I've just broken the surface of the story. I tend to focus way to much on the small stuff and I know I'm not being consistent with a few things in previous chapters. My brain sucks at remembering things. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and for your patience! I'm sorry the chapter updates suck! I've been trying to put reminders on my phone and stuff like that but I'm lazy.   
>  Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and have a good day/evening/night!


	8. Old Soldier, New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deea is still going on with her shenanigans. Walking around and meeting weird people, however, the time for the prison break is drawing closer. But before that she has to learn how to really use a blade.

    Old Soldier, New Tricks 

 

The next day was somewhat the same as the previous. Demon woke up early, got dressed, and went to Garon's side. It took her awhile to get used to the sounds and smells of the castle, but she managed. Princess Elise kept pestering her and calling her by her 'real name’ Deea tried not to show annoyance and the other royal children would either smile or give weird looks.

    Flora now kept her distance and was more cautious of Deea. This affected Felicia a little she would give confused looks as her sister would make an excuse to leave when Deea made an appearance. Felicia loved both her sister and her new master, sure Deea was strange and could be rather blunt and dark at times, but Deea was unused to all this freedom and people. She did not like that her sister and mistress did not get along and Jakob was still aloof as always. Never showing what he feels and showing disdain to everything besides cleaning and straightening things. Felicia wished that they all could just get along.

  Felicia sighed as she folded her mistress's clothing Flora, who was in the room as well making the bed, heard this. “what is it Felicia?” her voice was kind as she said this lacking the usual cold in her voice. Felicia jumped and blushed slightly in embarrassment “n-nothing! Just thinking that's all.” She replied turning back to her work.

 Felicia hated to lie to her sister, whom she trusted with her life. Then again she was lying in saying nothing was wrong, there were days when she freaked she was back with her tribe in the mountains. Playing in the snow with Flora and their father without a care in the world. Sure she was young at the time and her days with the ice tribe where very short but she cherished those small memorize.

 Flora watched her sister carefully, that was the seventh sigh today. Something was bothering her and she would not say what. Flora folded her mistress's bed carefully trying to focus on the task at hand but her sister instincts kept pestering her.

    (I wonder what's bothering her….normally she tells me everything.) She looked at her left hand the wound that her 'master’ gave her was gone, not a single trace of it. The pain, on the other hand, was still a haunting memory and that eye. Everything in that moment of battle haunted her, that monster that pretended to be human and now had her sister's heart in her disgusting hands.

 Flora finished her work and walked over towards Felicia sitting down on the cold ground next to her and began helping there fold. Felicia smiled in thanks, she wanted to ask what had happened to her hand yesterday. Flora never told her how she got the wound and she always changed the subject when it was brought up. Felicia could feel the tension between Demon and Flora at the very beginning but know that tension and caution have changed to pure fear. She did not know why her sister feared Demon the strange girl was nice at least from what she had seen. Felicia was not completely nieve though she had heard the whispered of the servants and soldiers about Demon being a gladium and a vicious one at that. It was difficult to know her place as a maid she wanted to be friends with Demon bit at the same time she did not want to cause trouble.

 

 Meanwhile, Deea was standing next to Garon’s throne getting incredibly bored. Even the king seemed to be getting tired of the endless tasks given to him.

  he looked over at his new retainer, fully dressed in her silver and blue armor. Her face half covered by her mask and hood revealing one glowing red eye in the shadow of said hood. She truly had a fearsome appearance but his curiosity grew about her true fighting power. He squinted his eyes deep in thought. (How far can I push you? Are you truly what I have been waiting for ages?) Garon frowned and turned back to the pathetic waste of flesh in front of him. It was a no-name messenger giving him a useless report of how his people were doing.

 He watched as the man read the list, he looked rather old a kill with very little effort. He looked back at Demon, she had disobeyed him yesterday with those worthless Hoshidan. He would never admit it but he feared this child. She held his power, she was bred and raised for war and she had the power to kill him if she kept growing. Sure that's what this King wanted but he needed to make sure her loyalties were in his favor.

  For now, Demon stayed and obeyed but any moment she could snap at him. Xander had told him that with a little training she could be stronger than even him. Her leash would need to be tighter and stronger.

  “That's enough.” Garon finally broke the man's never-ending tangent. Everyone seemed to snap from a trance the man looked surprised but remained silent. “Leave us.” He lifted a hand and the guards led the man out. The man stuttered an argument and tried to resist but the guards dragged him out the door.

  “Now then, guards tell Gunther he may enter.” He ordered.

The guards bowed and owned the doors, a few moments later a grey-haired man entered. He was covered in heavy dark silver armor that was scarred and dented. A long dark scar ran across his wrinkled face and a scowl firmly set on his face.

He stood ridged In front of the king with his hands clasped behind him. He bowed stiffly “milord, you summoned me?”

  “Rise Gunther, I need you to teach this child here true swordsmanship.” he lifted a hand to Deea. “She shall be your new student, as of now I expect her to be ready for war as soon as possible.”

 Gunther nodded and remained silent, Garon then turned back toward Deea. “Go with him to the barracks, I don't need you here right now. Listen to his orders as if they were my own. Understand?”     Garon strictly instructed.

    Deea did not want to go but last time she refused she got beaten within an inch of her life. She walked down to meet Gunther, realizing he towered over her as she stood on level ground.

Gunther looked over her carefully then gave a short command “come with me.” he swiftly turned in place and left the room.

 

They walked in silence until they arrived at the barracks. Then Gunther tuned and his stern face melted away, he got down on one knee.

“Now that we are out of the king's eyes and ears let's get to know one another. What's your name little one?”

 Deea glared at the man, (treating me like a kid ey?) “Demon.” She replied deciding not to use the dumb name Elise gave her.

Gunther raised an eyebrow at that, he got up and mumbled “Interesting.” He turned and grabbed a wooden lance. “ Well Demon, what is your weapon of choice?” He asked turning and placing the end of the lace on the ground.

 “Why can't I use Ganglari?” Demon asked taking out her blade. Gunther nodded “well wood hurts less and can not cut you. We are practicing not trying to kill each other.” He grabbed a wooden sword and threw it to Demon. She caught it with her left hand and placed Ganglari on the stand with its sheath.

  Following Gunther outside to a large, dusty, rectangular yard. Wooden statues lined the walls and targets hung in various places.

  Gunther walked to the center of the yard followed closely behind by Deea. “Now then, let's see what you know. Then we can narrow down what needs to be taught and reinforced.” He took position lifting his lance.

Deea took no time and ran at Gunther, Gunther spread his legs and Steeled himself. Deea swerved to the right and slashed her blade. Gunther blocked it easily and retaliated with a swift jab of his own.

 Deea gasped and ducked, (he's quick!) She lifted her blade and slashed upwards. Which was again blocked she stayed atop his lance her feet firmly placed on his arms. (He may be quick, but I'm stronger!) She pushed harder but Gunther jumped back before she could break his weapon. He smiled “you're quite strong and fast I can understand why his Highness chose you.” Deea growled “and your a lot quicker than I thought you would be” Gunther grinned.

    Deea charged again this time going left Gunther readied himself. She readied her blade making it look like she was going to strike. Then in the last second, she jerked right, trying to get his leg. She was met with the end of his lance. The impact was powerful and Demon's wooden blade broke under the pressure. She stumbled forward and was slapped on the back by Gunther's lance, making her face plant. He places his lance on her back and pinned her to the ground.

 “It broke? Hmm, you use too much power in your strikes. You can't fight without a weapon no matter how strong you are.” Dee growled and pushed up off the floor chasing Gunther to stumble back. Gunther recovered quickly and struck, but Deea grabbed the lance. Gunther pushed but found he could not make her move. He kicked Deea's legs out from under her and she fell. Deea roared and tried to rise again but Gunther placed the blade end of his lance at her face.

“Enough,” he said with finality.

 Deea hissed “well I'm not!” she tried to rise again. Gunther sighed and removed his weapon. “Well, you indeed have the instincts of a good soldier.  Your swordsmanship, on the other hand, is mediocre. Fighting with a blade is more than just swinging it around and hoping you hit something. You cannot rely solely on your instincts, strength, and speed to win. Lord Garon told me you had inhuman abilities so I'm well aware of that but those will do you no good if you do not have the proper stances and skill.”  

  Deea slowly rose to make sure to show she was not amused. Gunther smiled at this trying not to annoy the poor girl too much. “It may also help if you took off that hood and mask, too many accessories for my taste.”

 Deea removed her hood revealing her bald, scared, and half-masked face. Gunther's smile dropped all playfulness gone. “Dear child,” he whispered then took a step forward and lifted his left hand making Deea tense, she willed herself to stay still. Gunther's left hand stayed still just a few inches from her half-masked face, his old eyes scanned her face carefully. Then his hand clenched into a fist and he lowered it quickly, he turned sharply and walked away he bent down and picked up his lance again. “For know, we are going to work on self-control, then I will teach your proper sword techniques.”

 He turned back towards her and then sat down in the grass placing his lance beside him his legs neatly folded. Deea followed suit confused as to what was going on. “First, a soldier needs to clear his mind for war. The only things you need to be thinking are how many enemies are there, what is your mission, and plan your attacks and defenses.”

Deea frowned, Kubo taught her a little about that saying to think ahead as did Navia. Normally Deea just winged it, that's what Kubo told her to do. Since he and Navia never really had time to teach her.

 “A soldier's mind must be prepared for anything but you must always be one step ahead of your enemy.” Gunther continued “and the most important thing a soldier must do is be in control of your emotions and body. Never do something without thinking stupidity will get you killed.” he leaned forward “I take it your blind in your right eye since you have no eye hole. That must also be taken care of since the enemy will see that as a weak spot.”

Deea snorted (I have fought in the arena using just my gut and power losing one eye never slowed me down or made me weak) “is something funny?” Gunther asked. Deea jerked “uh, no. No nothings funny.”

Gunther stared at her for a few more moments then sighed. “Well then, close your eyes and focus on clearing your mind. You need to be calm and collected.” Deea tried her best to follow the instructions, but clearing her mind proved difficult. So much was going on, so many doubts plagued her so may fears and pains of her past. Deea tried to never get lost in thought because the moment she did her mind became the scariest thing she's ever faced.

 Silence hung in the field the only noise was the wildlife and wind. Gunther sat relaxed, and peaceful while Deea shifted every now and then.

 They remained like that for a while until Deea grew tired of sitting and doing nothing. She'd been doing that all day with the king. Gunther gave a soft laugh at Deea's annoyance (children never change always wanting to move and hit things.) He thought.

 After a little while longer he finally decided that was enough. “Alright.” He broke the silence and rose slowly. “Now that our minds are clear, I'll show you some basic forms and positions.”

 For the rest of the evening, Gunther worked patiently with Deea helping her take different stances and showing her the proper swings. Deea found it enjoyable and almost relaxing swinging at nothing.

 When they were finished with there small workout both were sweating and tired but smiling nonetheless. Deea broke a few more wooden swords during the practice, Gunther would laugh every time she raised a broken blade, five swords in all had perished in her training. She was getting better each new price of wood lasted a little longer than the previous. Deea learned she just needed to hold back her crazy strength, a lot.

 Gunther circled her as she took a position and swung. He would move her legs and arms from time to time, she was annoyed at first with his constant pulling and pushing. Moving her arms slightly or her legs closer or further apart. Each strike she did Gunther would give her instructions showing her how the blade should swing and what movement her body should make while mid-swing.  Deea found it interesting to learn that sword fighting was more complicated than she originally thought.

    Gunther stopped in front of her after yet another strike. His frown turned into a warm smile “you are a quick learner little one and a wonderful student. I think that is all for today though.” He turned and walked into the weapons storage. Deea followed and placed her weapon up, she then picked up Ganglari. Gunther stopped at the exit and waited patiently as Deea tied her scabbard to her belt and sheathed her twisted blade.

 “From here on we will meet here every day in the evening. I know it feels like we did not do much today, but posture and form are just as important as strength and speed in battle. First, you must learn the basics before you can learn the true way of battle.” Gunther lectured. Deea sighed (this man is nothing but lectures and boring junk, but still, it was kinda cool to learn about different forms.  I also don't feel as sore as I usually do when I practice.) “Understood.” She replied nodding.

    They departed after that, Deea pulled her hood up and put her mask back on and walked back to the throne room feeling tired but happy.

 “DEEA!” A voice yelled from behind her.

Deea flinched at the loud voice knowing who it belonged to. “Princess Elise,” she replied turning with a small, tight, smile. The younger girl stopped a few paces in front of her crossed her arms and pouted. “What's that look for?”

 Deea looked away to the wall behind her. “What look?”  demon turned and shrugged lazily.

 

  As Deea walked she noticed that almost every hall and room of the castle were flooded with maids and butlers setting up decorations and chairs.

 (Right, today is the celebration of….what was is again… ah, who cares! Tonight is the night princess  Elise wanted to try and free those Hoshidan prisoners I fought in that arena thing.)

  Fast footsteps followed behind Deea and she could feel the soft vibration under her feet.

“So...since it is the day of you know what. I came up with a plan!” She whispered into Deea's long pointed ear.

Deea refrained from growling and tried to ask kindly. “You're telling me now? On the day we do it?”

 Elise turned in front of Deea and blocked her from walking away. “I know, I know, but I just had a day to think up something. Give me some credit would ya! I thought long and hard so we don't get caught tonight. So here is the plan..”

 “Woah, Woah, hold on!” Deea pot her hands over Elise's mouth quickly, she looked around and noticed people staring at them.

 She placed her hands on Elise's shoulders and pushed her into a small empty room.

 “Now you can tell me.” Deea sighed, removing her hands.

 “Ok, so when the party starts tonight. They're going to be a lot of people and stuff going on. Tonight is a celebration of my big brother Xander’s achievements and it's also his birthday, not that father would care, but still, it's gonna be big. So father and my siblings will be busy with important guests and stuff. So you and I are gonna slip out and head towards the courtyard!--”

“Woah, Woah hold on, courtyard?” Deea interrupted confused. Elise nodded “since it's a party, my father wants to execute the Hoshidan prisoners tonight as a finale for the party. They probably are already moved to the holding cells In the courtyard.” She finished

 Deea nodded humming. “So….if they have already moved the prisoners, doesn't that mean they will be heavily guarded? Even if we could kill em all we take a major risk if one of them escaped.”

  Elise kept silent for a moment. “I can check the courtyard and try to see how many are down there, but I know that hoshido isn't stupid enough to try to free them. My father is confident that no one would try. I doubt father would station many guards.” 

  Deea smirked and huffed. “You’re pretty smart, for a princess.”  Elise nudged her playfully “admit it, you're having some fun with this right? I am.”

  Deea grimaced “you do know people are gonna die right? I'm surprised you're so calm about this…” 

Elise blushed, and looked away she tapped her pointer fingers together. “I was kinda hoping you would just...ya know to knock them out or something?”

 Deea stood there, silent. (How much is this stupid princess going to ask of me! I can't just simply knock every out!) “no offense, but you're asking way too much princess.”

 Elise dropped “I know….but I really wanted this to go with no one dying. Please, if you have to hurt them you can but Try to keep the casualties to a minimum ok? Do that and I'll, um, well I'll give you an award!” Elise put on her best puppy eyes.

  “Award? Like what?” Deea crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right. “Anything you want! Well, maybe not ANYTHING but still anything I can do within my own power. I'm a princess you know so I have some power here.”

 Elise proudly stated lifting her head high and placing her hands on her hips.

 (Guess I should play along…besides, it's kinda like a new challenge. Sneak g around and not killing people, I've never tried that could be fun. This reward thing might come in useful in the future. Plus it's been kinda boring standing around and talking to people. I haven't had a chance to stretch my muscles and on the bright side I can try out those cool stances and postures Gunther taught me more!) Deea smirked at her inner monologue. Then she lifted up a pale, calloused, hand towards Elise. “Deal I accept your challenge and will try to do this as quietly and unbloody as possible.

After the agreement was made the princess and demon parted ways. Deea went back to her tower to find it empty. (Huh, well they probably are helping set up for the party.) Deea thought she went to the bathroom and undressed. She had watched Felicia draw a bath the first time she had done it so Deea drew a bath and washed. She then got dressed in a dark brown shirt and light tan pants.

She caught herself in the mirror she looked the same as ever. Except she never really did see herself fully before. It was still strange to look at herself. Her eye patch was off showing the strange navy blue scales around her right eye and ear. The heavy dark burns and scars mapped across her face and those strange engravings like chains traveling around her whole body. They seemed to pulse dimly almost as if they were alive.

  Her hair was slowly starting to grow back the small little hairs sharp and pointy.

 (One good thing about having little to no hair is you don't have to take so long washing it) while Deea somewhat missed her hair it was kinda nice not to have it in her face or the smell of blood and gore hanging constantly around her nose.

    Deea lifted a hand and gently touched the blue scales, she traced them back towards her right ear.   If you could call it an ear that is, the tip stretched way too far, farther than her left ear and the long blue tip flowed almost as if in water.

  Deea glared at the mutation, this was the inhuman things she hated the most. Her scars were bad but she had gotten used to people staring at her. Either in sympathy or disgust, she did not care really, but those could be explained the scales and tentacle? No, these were a mystery that no one knew the answer too. She never understood why or where they came from, she did remember the pain they brought when they slowly grew from her skin. Her missing eye is also a memory she did not like. 

 “Milady, I did not expect you back till this afternoon.” A calm voice spoke behind her. Deea jumped and covered her right eye with her hand.

  Jakob stood behind her as calm and collected as usual. His face was a stone mask but his voice carried some surprise to it. His eyes widened as he noticed the strange scales and her right ear, but he quickly masked it.

 He walked in quietly and gracefully “I've been meaning to tell you, tonight is Lord Xander's birthday. So tonight you need to be dressed and ready, the event starts at dusk.” “So, what do I do till then?” Deea responded. “Lord Garon wants you to return to him.” Was Jakob reply he then turned and began cleaning Deea's armor off the floor.

 “naw, I don't wanna stand there all day listening to people talk. Nothing exciting happens, besides Garon is plenty strong to take care of himself,” 

    Jakob stopped what he was doing and looked at Deea like she had lost her mind. “Milady, Lord Garon is not someone to ignore or joke around with. No one has defied his orders and lived to tell the tale.”

(tell me about it...I still remember his last ‘punishment’) Deea rolled her shoulders and grimaced. (tonight is gonna be a serious risk for me. Wonder if he will punish Elise too. Maybe not as harshly but I don’t know, that old skeleton is hard to read.)

“Milady, milady? Is something bothering you?” Jakob tapped her shoulder gently.

Deea growled and grabbed his fingers swiftly. “I’m fine, just tired from training.” she walked over to Jakob and grabbed her cloak from him, then walked over towards the sink in the bathroom and picked up her mask. Finally, she picked up her blade and strapped the belt on.

“I’ll be back before the party, not like I have a choice anyway.” she put her hood on, shoved her hands in her pant pockets, and walked out and down the endless twirl of stairs. 

Jakob watched her go, the image of the right side of her face still at the forefront of his mind.  (I have seen it once before, but still, such a strange occurrence. I heard that Milady held strange powers, but nothing about scales and whatever her right ear is.) He shrugged and continued his work neatly folding the black and purple cloth and hanging up the silver armor.

 (She is always in a bad mood, but it is my duty and orders to serve her. No matter how difficult she may be to handle.) Jakob was currently sweeping the floor of the small room, even when it was already fairly clean until the door opened again.  “That was quicker than I expected milady,” he said not turning around. “Sorry to disappoint, but I am not that monster.” Flora’s voice answered.

 Jakob stopped sweeping and turned around lifting an eyebrow. “Monster? Why would you call lady Demon that?” he asked calmly.  Flora rolled her eyes. “Have you not been listening or watching anything she does? She has murdered countless people in that arena, tearing them to pieces and enjoying it!”

 Jakob grimaced. “Yes, I have heard of milady’s history,” he said with a small sigh. Almost everyone knew Demon was a gladium, the news spread around the castle faster than a forest fire. Why lord Garon would choose a dishonorable Gladium as his new retainer was anyone's guess. Possibly for her mysterious inhuman abilities.“But,” he continued going back to sweeping the floor “I believe she had no choice in the matter. Besides, I heard she was raised in that environment at a young age. When one grows up in a certain atmosphere they tend to believe it normal. In lady Demon’s case, fighting and killing are her world. Always having to be guarded and never being able to express weakness or open up and make allies. She acts like a rabid wyvern because she must it is a facade and she wears it pretty well I must add.” Jakob finished while still sweeping the floor.

    Flora was surprised “you are surprisingly understanding of Demons circumstances.”

Jakob grimaced and tightened his grip on his broom, his mask breaking slightly. “I understand somewhat how she feels, being thrown to the wolves at a young age. The only two choices you have are to adapt to your surrounding or die. having no choice but to follow the orders of others.”

    Flora remained silent. (I wonder, how similar Jakob’s past is to that beast’s)

“I never knew Demon was A gladium at a young age. Where did you learn of that?” she asked changing the subject.

    “I overheard an old drunk man mention how much The red-eyed Demon had grown. He whispered it, almost as if he did not want anyone to hear. When I asked he said he had seen her in the dungeons when she was still a small child. It seems she has been in the dungeons for quite some time, I tried to get more out of him but he spouted on how such a poor soul she was.

I went around and asked more but no one knew about Demon until her first appearance in the arena. She was older by that time they say a teen at least.

Lady Demon’s past for some reason was meant to be kept a mystery as are her powers origins.” he finished sweeping and went to get a dustpan, Flora beat him to it and went to sweep up the pile. Jakob’s words ringing in her head. “Just because she grew up in a rough place as a child does not excuse her from being so cruel and selfish. demon looks quite young, about mid-teens like lady Elise. If, and that is a big if, the information that old drunk said was true. Why would king Garon keep a child in the dungeons? Also, how do we know if she was born in that prison or not? He could just be delusional, Demon was a renowned Gladium that was well known and loved.”

Jakob shrugged. “ I do not know, but are you not curious? She is such a strange person I am surprised she has yet to catch any of the younger royals eyes. They have seen her power, and her past, besides what we already know, is mostly shrouded in mystery.” Flora sighed “really, I don’t care that girl is a monster and that is all she will ever be for me. I must protect Felicia from her, a killer like her will get no sympathy from me. No matter what her past is, this whole dang castle is filled with vile beast that will tear each other limb from limb at any moment! I….I-I just want to go home…”  Flora trailed off slumping downward. Jakob looked down to the floor, in truth he was just as scared as Flora. Any small slip up and they would be executed or worse, all of them were walking on thin ice and at any moment it would break.

 

    Dusk was approaching quickly, Deea had wandered around and finally found the kitchen. She asked one of the maids, who looked like they soiled themselves when seeing who it was if she could grab some grub. Then sat down and had a decent meal, well, until she saw someone else enter. Leo, the third eldest royal, strolled in with a huge book in one arm and a plate in the other. Deea tried to look away and focus on her meal, but the tap of metal boots grew closer to her. “Well, if it isn’t my Father's new pet,” Leo said condescendingly.

  Deea growled turned roughly and glared at him. “And if it isn’t the weakest of the bunch, tell me, what do you do in a battle slap your enemies with a book?” she said with a sneer. Leo placed his plate next to hers on the table and slammed his book down. “We will see who laughs when you engulfed in my dark flames!” he roared opening the book. “Oh, I'm so scared! Want me to sit still while you find the right page?” “you!-” he began but Deea jumped up and was right in front of him. She moved to close the book, but as soon as her hand touched the case a hot burning sensation spread through her hand. “Ah!” she jerked back.

    Leo smirked, “this is the sacred weapon Brynhildr only I may use it. Your inferior brain probably could not even fathom the might of this tome.” 

    Deea growled reaching for her sword when a firm hand laid on Leo’s shoulder. “Now dear, we are going to have Xander’s party here, remember last time you trashed the place? Father nearly took Brynhildr from you for your child like behavior. Why don’t we settle things without mass destruction hm?” Camilla’s smooth voice held a dangerous edge too it and she gently squeezed Leo’s shoulder. “I agree.” Another voice added in Xander and Elise stood at the doorway. They both had plates as did Camilla, they came and set their next to Leo's.

    “Fine, but next time I am going to skin you alive and find out what makes you tick.” he threatened. Deea scoffed “yeah, not if I get to you first book boy. Though I doubt there will be anything interesting in your body.”

“Now come on you two, we came to have our family lunch. Please don't ruin it, Leo.”  Leo humphed, shut his book an sat down. Deea relaxed a bit, she reached for her plate and began walking away. “Hey, Deea! Where are you going?” Elise called behind her.

Deea flinched and blushed slightly at other people hearing her name, she reluctantly turned.

“Uh, Y'all are havin a family lunch, right? Thought I'd give you some privacy.”

    

Elise turned to talked to her siblings while Deea stood there dumbfounded.

“They said it would be ok for you to eat with us just this once!”  she shouted with joy. Xander and Camilla gave her inviting smiles while Leo glared at her with his arms crossed.

    “Come, sit here darling. I have been meaning to get to know my father’s new retainer a bit better.” Camilla said patting the bench place next to her.

    “Yes, please do join us. I do not believe we have had a proper introduction.” Xander added kindly.

    Deea cringed but complied. (I can’t deny loyalty can I?)

She sat beside Xander, who sat beside Elise. While Camilla and Leo sat on the Opposite side of the table. They all eat in silence for a while, then Camilla decided to break the silence. “So last time I heard your name was Demon, did you make up a new name?” she asked.

Deea swallowed her food loudly, about to respond.

“I named her that!” Elise interrupted with a mouth full of food.

“Elise dear, remember your manners please.” Camilla kindly reminded. Elise closed her mouth and swallowed. “Demon wasn't a real name, so I gave her a real one! Do you like it?” she asked excitedly.  Xander laughed quietly “It is a beautiful name Elise.”

“Ha! My little sister named a new pet, why am I not surprised?  Deea, how do you pronounce that? Sounds like a name for a dog.” Leo smirked at Deea.

 “That’s it!” Deea slammed her fork on the table breaking the fork and table. Everyone jumped at that. Deea grabbed Leo’s shirt her fangs clenched and baring for all to see.

 Camilla and Xander were about to intervene when “wait!” Elise’s voice yelled making everyone stop and look at her. “I got an idea to settle Leo’s and Deea’s dispute,” she said crossing her arms proudly. “And what is that?” Deea asked still gripping Leo’s shirt.

    “A” She moved to the food “food eating competition!” she announced.

Deea and Leo let go of one another, Leo straightened his shirt. I am not doing that, that is just barbaric Elise.”  “ha! You scared little prince?” Deea taunted. 

Leo turned to Deea “no! But you probably eat like a pig.” Deea growled, “well then what do you want to do?” she crossed her arms. Leo grabbed his drink,  “first to down their drink wins!” he yelled. Deea smirked and grabbed her own, “you’re so on!

    Xander and Camilla were smiling widely and trying not to laugh at the ridiculous display in front of him. While Elise filled both of their cups to the brim. “Alright! On your mark, get set, GO!”

    They both lifted their cups and started to drink, Elsie cheered loudly for both.

  Camilla leaned towards Xander's ear. “I have never seen Leo act so...well his age. He is acting like a child, it's way too cute.”

Xander hummed in response, a small smile still on his face. “I want to know more about Demon, well, I guess it's Deea now is it not? She seems to have a strange way of making people interested in her.”

“I win!” Leo and Deea yelled in unison, the. Both glared and each other again. “What! That's impossible!” Leo clenched his cup. “well it ain't book boy!” Deea smirked.

 “then we shall have a Rematch!” Leo said through his teeth.

 “Enough both of you.” Xander's voice cut through filled with authority. “Give both your cups to me.” He ordered.

  They did as they were told and Xander looked in each of them. Everyone was silent as they tensely watched the firstborn prince.

“Hm, it seems Leo did not fully finish his cup there is a bit left at the bottom,” Xander said tilting his head slightly.

 “That's not fair Xander!” Leo yelled.

Camilla came and gently pat his head. “The challenge, my dear little brother, was who could finish their cup first. That meant all of the liquid in the cup, besides that is the only way to declare who won. Do not be such a spoilsport”

 Deea smirked at her victory, Leo lifted his hand up and pointed at Deea with a glare. “you may have won this round, but next time I will win! He then turned and stormed off. Elise giggled she then tuned to Deea. “That was the first time I've ever seen him lose his composure. I think he had a little fun doing that, thanks!” She then ran off I'm the direction Leo went.

 (These royals are all weird.) Deea thought shaking her head.

 A hand clasped her shoulder making Deea stiffen like a statue. “Well, darling that was quite impressive!” Camilla said smoothly.

 “What Drinking? I could've gone faster, I was just going easy on me!” Deea taunted smugly.

 “Not that, I'm impressed you managed to get under Leo's skin so quickly. Normally he's always a stone-faced statue.”

 “Oh, well I tend to get under people's skin and nerves easily,” Deea said scratching her scared, pale, cheek.

 “Well, I think you got under his skin in a good way Deea.” Xander came into the conversation.

 Deea frowned. “A good way? I always thought of getting under people's skin was always bad.”

  Camilla nodded. “Well, in some cases yes. However, one gets sloppy when there is no competition. A little competition never hurt anyone, and Leo needs something else to do besides read books and study. I think it would be good for him.” She finished lifting her hand from Dee.

    She then walked in front of Deea, her dark purple eye scanning over Deea's uncovered skin. 

 “ I must admit, I have grown rather interested in you myself. You seem to have managed to befriend my little sister, and while that In itself is not a difficult feat. I'm curious what is under that hood and mask.” She asked flicking The tip of Deea's low hanging hood with her fingers. Deea slunk back and glared, grabbing the hood and pulling it down. 

  “I would like to spar with you when you're not busy.” Xander stepped forward and added.

 “Oh, this again! Xander all you ever want to do is spar.” Camilla groaned.

 Xander crossed his arms and looked to the floor, his eyes closed. “Sparring is a good way to get a feel of the other person. I enjoy sparring with others because while talking is one good way to know a person. Sparring is raw pure emotion, sure sometimes you can hide them but even then you can't help but reveal them.” Xander finished his explanation with a small nod.

  Deea perked up at the familiar phrase, (Kubo said that same thing, then again. It's not magic, any soldier with a mind knows sparring is a good way to know their partners. Plus it's more fun than talking)

 Deea smirked “you're on” she lifted her hand, and Xander shook it firmly.

Sigh,  “I can never understand the fun of hitting each other with wooden sticks until you bruise or bleed.” Camilla shook her head.

    Deea found herself watching, hoping quietly that she could see Camilla's left eye that is almost always covered by her hair.

 Camilla noticed this and gave a mysterious smile that held no love nor hate. She leaned forward and whispered quietly “we both hold secrets that the other wishes to uncover. I wonder which one of us will tell first hm?” She then turned and walked off. Her steps measured and quiet like a cat.

    Xander sighed and rolled his eyes, he then gave Deea an apologetic smile. “I apologize for my sibling's behavior. They are under a lot of stress and burdens, your childish antics and behavior are somewhat refreshing.”

    (well I’m glad to be your entertainment….not) Deea wanted to snap back.

However, Xander seemed to notice her anger. “I mean no offense by what I said, my siblings, have grown up far too quickly.”

    “I'm NOT here to babysit…,” Deea respond greatly annoyed, however, as soon as those words left her mouth she cringed. (Shoot I didn't mean to say that out loud!) before she could speak again Xander’s laugh stopped her.

    It was not a full out loud laugh, but it was a laugh nonetheless. “I never insinuated that! I believe that is our retainer’s job.” Deea lifted an eyebrow at that.

He straightened but the smile did not leave “I hope I see more of you Deea, feel free to visit anytime. Goodbye”   He gave a small bow and left.

For the rest of the day, Deea wandered the castle after she got tired of that she went back to the garden where she met lady Camilla. She sat in the grass underneath the tree's shade, her legs stretched over the field of green and her fingers brushing across the blades of grass. She enjoyed the fresh smell of the grass and flowers. Never had she smelled anything quite as pleasant, well, at least to her fractured memory. Deea leaned against the tree's trunk with a small sigh. The air was slightly chilly, making her cross her bare arms tightly across her body. (Wish I wore long sleeves or brought a jacket.)

  She breathed the cold air in deeply, closing her eye and settling to a more comfortable position. (Xander said that it's a retainer's job to take care of them. So, does that mean I have to babysit Garon? That'be weird, yuck!) she shuddered at the thought.

Deea suddenly began to feel a warmth grow and spread in her veins. She welcomed it, and soon the cold of the outside air was now non-existent. This was nothing new, she had spent many freezing nights in dungeons. While Kubo and Navia where both heavily affected by this it had zero effect on her. She could sleep just fine while her mentors both suffered or they cuddled up next to her. Navia would always thank her while Kubo would joke about her being a living campfire. She smiled at the memory, almost wishing to return to that time.

A tap on her leg made her squint her eye open. Iago stood before her, his arms were crossed and he looked about ready to kill her. Deea sighed, shifted, and closed her eye again.

“What do want rat? Can't ya see I'm busy.” She mumbled.

A kick to her leg again made her jerk awake. “You have disobeyed his majesty and are shirking your duties! I did not drag you out of that pit just to laze around and make friends.”

“I’d like to see you try to punish me, I could snap you in half like a twig.” she threatened.

Iago swallowed loudly, “you may act tough and aloof for now, but just you wait. Lord Garon has already set a leash on you, he just needs to tighten it a bit.” He snapped back.

He turned to leave “I just wanted to tell you, you're pulling his Majesty’s chain. You may think that you’re above every man and beast on this earth. That nothing matters besides your survival and freedom. You will have to learn quickly Demon, you may find that you’re not as powerful as you think. Speaking of which, his majesty asks for your presence, I would be quick to answer.”

    He walked off with a gleeful smile and chuckle. Deea watched him go, not moving or showing emotion. Her mind, on the other hand, was going crazy. She knew the king was powerful, he stomped her into the ground last time with little effort.

    Deea rose and stretched, (I better go see what he wants, don’t want a repeat of my last beating). She began walking back to the castle, as soon as she entered the halls a feeling of dread slowly began to rise within her. Those she passed she paid no attention to, she was deep in her mind thinking of the many outcomes the king had planned for her.

    She walked to the throne room doors and went in, ignoring the eyes and voices around her. She walked to the center of the room only to find the throne empty. She stood there awkwardly wondering what to do. “If you’re looking for the king he is in the dining room.” A guard wielding a spear with silver hair and silver green eyes said smiling.  Deea nodded and turned around about to leave. “W-Wait!” He yelled running towards her, she grunted halting a few steps. As he came face to face with her he blushed, “Uh sorry, didn't mean to yell. I was just thinking, you’re his majesty’s new retainer, right? I heard you came from the dungeons and was wondering. I don’t know if you’ve ever seen her but, I might as well try. I mean, ugh, have you by chance seen a little girl with brown, almost black hair with red highlights and bright golden eyes?  Her name is Corrin, she lived down in the dungeons when I was younger. We used to play together sometimes and I made a promise I plan on keeping.” He paused for a moment, his face showing anxiousness and concern. “Oh, sorry! My name is Silas by the way, I was so concerned about my friend I forgot my manners. You see I haven’t seen her in a really long time, and since she was in the dungeons well, anything can happen down there right?”

    Deea looked the soldier over he did not look battle hardened, in fact, he had a pretty boy look to him. His armor was polished and well kept his hair was nicely kept and his bangs were slicked straight up in a strange fashion. ( for some reason this idiot feels familiar, I can't quite put my finger on it though) “Never heard of her, do you know why she was imprisoned?” she asked somewhat curious. Silas grimaced, “I don’t really know, well that's kinda a lie, she was Hoshidan, I remember we had such a language barrier at first.” he laughed at that with a sad nostalgic smile. “She's probably dead then.” Deea shrugged and went to leave. “Don’t say that! Why would Nohr kill an innocent little girl!” everyone stopped at Silas’s yell turning to the two.

    Deea growled “whatever, you believe what ya want, pretty boy. Don’t get your hopes up though, it just makes it hurt worse in the end.” with that she left.

(maybe I can keep an eye out for this Corrin person while I'm running errands for Elise tonight. Might as well gamble a bit since I’m risking so much)

    With that the sun began to set, Deea was caught by Jakob and whisked off to her tower. Only Jakob helped her dress since  Felicia and Flora were helping prepare the feast. Deea tried not to show that she was nervous, however, Jakob seemed to sense it. “Now then milady, tonight is going to be a hard night for all of us. Just stay near the king and behave, no need to be nervous. If someone speaks to you answer with one word and leave, you’re a retainer. No need being social. That is the royals job.” Deea nodded taking the advice to heart but knowing she was going to disobey anyway.

Jakob promptly left and returned with dinner, she ate quickly and Jakob helped her dress in her retainers outfit, He then left with a bow and reassuring smile. Deea sett her mask and hood in a place she strapped her weapon on and went to the dining hall. She arrived at the door, many different mean and women all dressed in fine clothes and jewels entered the room arm in arm and laughing Jollily. The conversations and noises where all loud in Deea’s sensitive ears and, she could smell all the food and perfume. Before entering she could feel and sense all the people in the room their outlines showing clearly in her mind. She took a deep breath, rolled her shoulders, cracked her neck and knuckles. Steeling herself she entered the room.

                       

(It’s showtime!)

 

 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I suck at updating.... It's been a bit hasn't it. For those of you still here I hope you like long chapters because this one is pretty long. (At least for me) 
> 
> Also sorry for changing Deea again...,(yellow eyes) I wanted her to be kinda like her father (you know who) no, he isn't one of the first dragons I'm not doing that I just wanted to give her a dad. 
> 
> so yeah idk if it has ever stated that she had different hair color or eye color. I'll try not to change too much lol 
> 
> Also...I realized I'm gonna have to figure out how to add lilith (I may not idk)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors and if I repeated the same dang words I tend to do that.


End file.
